Heir of Uruk
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: Au story, mostly a fairy tail fick with elements from fate universe. Akiya of Uruk, son and heir to the golden king of heroes Gilgamesh, escapeing from the destruction of Uruk, he finds himself in Fiore.. Right when a certain monster nearly killed his own sister... This is his tale and how his involvement influenced the fate of the world. (Discontinued, new story soon to follow)
1. chapter 1

Heir of Uruk

An :it's only technically a crossover.. More like fairy tail with elements of fate franchise..

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter one.

The rays of the sun reflected beautifully from the gildend towers of the first city.

The majestic houses with their great columns and broad roads left in awe anyone who would see the ancient city, its beauty unmatched by any construction of man, and its tall imposing walls that circled the city gave an impression that a giant wings of some kind, protected the city

The golden city of Uruk, the first city of man was a magnificent place like no other, the people of the city were muling around in their business, living their life in prosperity, no more did they had the fear of the king in their heart, no more did the king assaulted those who he wished doing as he wanted.

It all happened several years ago, when a wild woman came into the life of the king, she was the only person in the world who could match the golden king Gilgamesh.

She became the first person who the great king saw as a friend, and for the last three years his love and wife.

This was queen Enkidu, the queen of Uruk, from the day of her arrival she changed the king taming his thought to be untame nature.

And now the city was prospering under the king and queens guidens, and today was a day to behold for the kingdom, as a child was born to the king, a heir to the mighty kingdom of Uruk.

But none of them could see the dark clouds gathering above the skys.

In the great golden palace, in a large room an entire entrouge of people were present, most of those people were wearing traditional magi clothes, with the mythical eye as their sign on the back.

In the corner of the room a little crib was standing, on it a little child slept, his yet-to-grow hair black as the deep of the night.

But right now, all of those people did not pay attention to the sleeping child, they didn't even glance towards his crib, no right now all of those magi had a much deeper concern. The magi were circiling the large poster bed , the occupant of which was ironically the only person who concernd right now about the young child.

The occupant of the bed was a beautiful woman, she had a soft look on her face which were even more pronaunced in her beautiful sharp black eyes. The woman's skin was pale, much more than was healthy which was a sharp contrast to her deep midnight black hair.

This was the queen Enkidu, and she was deathly ill, the concerned looks on the magis faces were enough evidence to that, but the queen knew was not surprised at all, her fears confirmed even more by the fact that none of the magi could find the reason for her illness.

Her eyes drifted towards the man near her bed, he was tall and strong, his body muscular and lean, his hair was spiky blonde, but his eyes...his beautiful crimson eyes were full of sadness, oh how it pained her to see him in that state.. And to know there is nothing she could do to ease his pain, her heart went out to him and her little Akiya, who apperantly will have to grow without a mother. Weakly she moved her hand toward her husband and he hurriedly came to her bed and held her hand, his eyes full of grief.

"Gil" she said slowly, her voice horas, "you know what the future holds toward us... You know what should be done" she said slowly, her voice weak and every word took a visible effort on her face.

The man nodded slowly "yes..." he said "I will do what is necessary, preparations had already taken place, the project is underway".

A small smile appeard on her tired face "thank you Gil... You (cough) and Akiya are my most precious people in the world.. Promise me (cough) you will take good care of him"

A tear fell freely from the feared monarchs eye "of course En.. You don't have to tell me.. He is my son too after all" his voice was pained and his body posture was weak unbecoming of a monarch.. But right now it was the last thing on his mind.

"thank you Gil... I am sorry... I love you.." she coughed deeply "I will be waiting for you... Goodbye Gil" she finished weakly as her eyes started to close, when the monarch suddenly lowered himself and deeply kissed his dying wife "wait for me... My love" he said as tears poured unchecked from his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Aki" a voice came from the shadows, as a young boy turned around with a great smile on his face.

The boy was small, slim but slightly muscled.. He was no older than seven years old, his deep black eyes and equally black hair were meshing together with his black clothes.

As the boy looked at the owner of the voice.. A voice he couldn't live without.. The voice... Came from a tall blonde man who had a broad smile on his face.. His father the king of Uruk Gilgamesh.

"father!" the boy cried cheerfully as he ran into his father's embrace while smiling.

"Akiya" his father's voice was amused "I told you many times already about the correct way to great your monarch" he chasiteted lightly.

A slight giggle came from the young prince "but father you also told me that in private I can call you how I want" he pouted.. Annoyed by his father's smirk... That was a regular acurance between the two and they were clearly enjoying it both.

But today was a special day... Today the young prince was deemed old enough to start his magecraft training... His blade training was already underway the prince was discovered to be be a genius swordsman not unlike his brilliant mind.. Truly a gift to the royal bloodline.

But although his majesty was indeed a gifted magus he was not the best... There was those who surpassed him and they will be the tutors of the young prince.

One of them was the man who entered behind the king, he was an old man with a short and neatly trimmed white beard, the man Master Balashi was a man rumored to be over one hundred years old, but even so his walk was brisk and his body strong like a thirtee years old.

Balashi was the most famous magus in all of Uruk and to be his student was a great honor.

The old man went past the young prince, his face doesn't even give a glance to the child, as his mouth was muttering some sort of incantation.

When he finally reached the middle of the room, he stopped near a stone circle in the which was constructed in the middle of the room, strange symbols and signs were engraved upon the stones, as he took a place near one of the standing stones the old magus motioned to the young prince to come closer.

The later obeyed wordlessly as he went into the very center of the stone circle.

Standing there, his eyes focused, his body posture exited he fished out a small dagger which he used to slash his hand, letting a steady stream of blood to fall from the limb.

The old magus nodded with satisfaction, as he started to chant **" blood the essence of life.. Energy of the soul, show your presence and power, your greatness and life. Four elements conjunct together, through these stones, fire which scortches the earth which blotters the water which creates air to breathe, which strengthen the fire and so on to an endless cycle.. Through your eternal cicle show this which is yours.. Open the truth of the soul... "** his voice boomed with the last word, as all the four standing stones erupted in light, and the blood was sucked into them, the first to dimm was the earth, next the wind, the water came right after, but to the surprise of all those standing there.. The fire stone dimmed as well.

The prodigy had no affinity to the four base elements, the old sage looked worried.. If the boys origin was something uncommon it would be quite the conundrum, when to his surprise the stone floor itself began to glow... This has never happened before... As suddenly a great light... Which turned dark a second later as it started to swirl around the boy... Changing when it finally materialized as something unusual, the _thing_ as this was the only way the old man could describe it as it was not a sword or blade... Nor was it an axe.. It looked like a long spiral drill with a dull tip, it was not sharp whatsoever... And it color had was pitch black... Like the heart of the abyss... While it's energy... It hummed around itself and the boy in front of it... It's energy glowed darkly... And he felt as if he found what he was looking for his entire life... He did not know what exactly was it... But it called him.. Beckoned him to come... To obey...

But the one who was truly speechless was the blonde king.. His red orbes where glowing with shock as he looked at the thing only he recognized... The only weapon.. If it's can be called that.. That was on par with Ea... The twin of his sword.. Ur... Which means Origin. The power of the primordial light... The light which mere mortals can only see as darkness..

Akiya stood calm, as his hand moved towards the glowing weapon... As his hand touched it a word... No a sensation came to his mind... It was not a word as it was more ancient than words... But if he would have to describe it with words... The closest word he could was Ur.. Origin.. The blade who saw the origin.. No embodied the origin of the world... As powerful as Ea... If not more so...

Slowly he went out of the circle, his eyes glowing with power, as the energy around him crackled, slowly he looked toward his father, his eyes full of hope, his answer was his father running towards him hugging him with a huge smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was glowing with ethereal glow, coming from the hundreds of stone columns which were scribbled with an array of different symbols glowing in multitude of colors.

In the middle of the room, near the great structure where hundred of magi were running around.. Two people were easily noticible.. One was an older man with a blonde hair some streaks of white were appearing on his sides, he was clad in a majestic golden armor.. His red eyes were full of mirth.. Even as a hubhint of sadness was hiding behind them.

The other was a lad of sixteen years, clad in black clothes his black long hair falling softly on his shoulders, unlike his father his expression was hard.

"father... It's impossible and you know it" he said darkly "you were chasing this dream for years now... It's won't work... You won't be able to change anything" he finished his face in a scowl.

The man just shook his head "you will see Akiya... It will work.. It must" his voice was full of hope.

"if you say so father.." the boy sighed deeply, as he turned around to walk out of

The chamber, when his father's voice stopped him "Akiya..." he said slowly "tomorrow is your seventeenth birthday" he took a deep and shaky breath "tomorrow you will finally become a man... And I have a gift for you, a great gift worthy of you" he finished.

The boy bowed to his father "thank you Abum" he said with a broad smile as he came closer and hugged his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour after the party.. Which was basically the boy showing his prowess with blade and the arcane, he moved before his father, falling to his knee, under the stares of the nobles and the gasping crowd.

"Abum" he said.. Looking at the king "please give me your blessing as I come into adulthood" the boy was speaking a well rehearsed text but it was obvious he was saying it from the heart.

The king Gilgamesh, sitting on his golden throne, in his right hand a golden scepter, got up, a real smile on his feauters he turned to the crowd "does anyone here believes my sons performance was insufficient?" his red eyes scanning dangerously through the crowd as if he dares anyone to interfere, when no one objected the king continued this time turning to his son " I King Gilgamesh.. The king of Uruk and the protector of the lands here by give you my blessing as your Abum I bless you for going into adulthood, may your life be bright" he took a deep breath before he continued to the surprise of the crowd "as your king I here by bless you and acknowledge you as Akiya of Uruk the rightful heir to the throne" he said dramatically as the crowd caught their breath "as a token of the post you are given this crown as a sign of status" the king took a golden box from a servant and opened it within it resided a stunning black silver crown with black onyxes.

The boy bowed to his father again as the crown was placed gently on his head.

If the crowd thought this was all, they couldn't be any more wrong, as the king opened his hand and a golden small blade appeared in his hand, Akiya gasped.. He knew what was this blade the key of Babylon, his deep black eyes were wide like saucers.

"as the protector of the land I a acknowledge you Akiya prince of Uruk! as a protector of the land.. As a recognition I am giving you this key of Babylon.. May its might serve you well" the king said.. His face serious.

"Abum... I don't.. I don't know what to say.." the boy was surprised.. There was no other emotion in him right now.

And he was quite content as just looking at his father... His eyes filled with gratitude.

When suddenly somone from the crowd called "all hail Akiya of Uruk, the rightfull heir to the throne and protector of the realm!"

"all hail Akiya of Uruk" came the reply of the overexited people of Uruk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilgamesh was sitting on his throne.. His red eyes resting upon the young man in front of him, his son, his heir.

Clad in his usual black clothes Akiya was standing in front of the king, a table between them.

Around the table a group of around twenty men were standing, their faces worried, their eyes full of fear, but the hard looks on their futures were full of determination...

"so the northern border has fallen" the king's voice was deep, dark and strong.

"yes Your majesty" the man who spoke was a middle aged man, with brown eyes and dark military short hair, the sigil on his clothes living no doubt about his rank, a general " but although we lost the border we dealt the so called 'gods'" he spat the last word as if it was a curse "a heavy blow... They lost a great deal of soldiers and now it will take them time to regroup before they will marsh on the capital" he finished briskly.. His voice laced with hatred and anger.

Akiya nodded grimly as he pondered about the events of the last three months, it all started actually at the day his mother died... His father was angry apparently and cursed the so called gods of Uruk for taking the life of his love.

It was then that he swore to find a way to combat the diseases, his royal command was to the magi to find an answer to the great power of those creatures who lorded over them for millennia.

Gilgamesh concluded that the creatures... As he refused to call them gods when they were nothing more than powerful creatures... Were scared of humanity so much that they used the diseases and started wars to not let the humans grow to powerful... But no more.. It took them sixteen years to find a solution... Sixteen years in which he prepared for invasion from the monsters..

Creating his army's of heroes... Trained and equipped with the most powerful magical weapons he was able to give them... An army of twenty thousand strong.. An army to knock those monsters from their pedestal.

And now... Three months after the beginning of the invasion.. The war was in its fullest as the two races fought for domination and the right to live peacefully.. But although the creatures were underestimating their foes which blown royaly to their face.. They were still able to conquer a vast land even if they were crawling like snails.

And now... The northern border had fallen.. The last point of defense excluding the capital... Akiya sighed... This was a war far beyond what they prepared for... But here they had the last two thousand soldiers... And here the final battle will be fought.. The creatures had loosed a lot of their strongest but the war was now closing on Uruk itself.

"we will be ready... It is time to end that" the voice of the golden king was deep and strong, his hands clenched the grips of the throne "we have no other choice"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was covered by the dark clouds.. Thunders thundered as lightning fell from the sky, the smell of death was strong... Hundred of corpses were lieing on the ground their blood soaking into the ground.

But although none of the natural sunlight was able to pull through the thick horde of clouds, the battlefield was far from dark.. On the contrary the entire scene was illuminated by the great fire which was raging on the streets of the once great city of Uruk.

The great walls were breached and corpses of children and women were littering the ground.

In the middle of the battlefield, a group of people were fighting, all of them were clad in silver armor with enchanted silver swords in their hands, around them a huge amount of monsters were lieing dead, killed by the most elite war force Uruk had. Amidst of them was standing Gilgamesh in his golden armor as chains sprouted out of thin air holding suspended what looked light an old man, with a long white beard, Enki the lord of mischief and magic, master of the earth was captured by the great chains of Enkidu which byby their nature were growing stronger the more divine the being held.

Gilgameshs face held no shroud of sympathy, his eyes glowing with hatred, a sneer on his face.

"well Gil" the old man spoke slowly... "you have me bound.. Defeated.. But what will it give you.. Your kingdom is lost you better surrender." he said with a glowing smile.

The monarch didn't even dignify the monster with a reply, instead his hand moved up bringing forth his strongest weapon Ea.

The old mans eyes bulged... He knew exactly what this blade was capable of... Not even mentioning the dreaded Enuma Elish.

Struggling to free himself he tried to stir, call upon his powers... But the damn chain just became stronger...Holding him tighter..

Without a word the legendary tool was stabbed into the old man's heart, making him gulp as his life force vanished together with his heart which instead of being stabbed, disappeared as if it was never there.. Before he was able to say anything the blade swished at his head.. Decapitating him..

"we should retreat to the castle!" the king called his soldiers.. "move, retreat!".

Without hesitation the legion retreated into the castle, the last bastion of the kingdom of Uruk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"father!" the black haired boy rushed to the older man "we should strengthen our defenses... The enemy is sure to attack soon enough!" his voice was controlled but it was obvious by his body language that he was distressed... The kingdom had fallen..

"General Dumuzi" the old king called the General to himself "preper the defenses... I have something I need to do first" he said as the general bowed and hurried to do as he was told.

"Akiya" the king's voice was soft and at the same time urgent "come with me... There is still something we must do" he said as he started to walk towards the deepest sanctions of the palace, the young prince right behind him.

They walked in silence, their moves fast and efficient, until they came to the large room which contained the weird stone floor with tens of standing stones.

The runes were glowing more powerful than ever, as they came closer Gilgamesh stopped in his tracks and turned to his bewildered song "Akiya... You are to use the portal.. It is still experimental... So I don't know where you will end up... But one thing I know for sure" he sighed deeply " it will put you far from the hands of those monsters".

The young prince was horrified "I can't leave you father!" he said frantically "what about Uruk? I am a protector of the land father!"

"Uruk is doomed Akiya... There is nothing we could do about it... But the so called gods have lost too... They are finished" he said darkly, and seeing the bewildered look on his sons face he continued his explanation "most of them are dead... Those who aren't.. Are too weak... After I will destroy their last great lords the rest ifof them would be destroyed by the other pantheons... So you see Akiya... Even if we lost... Our revenge is completed too"

The boy stood there, his eyes teary "but... It's my duty!" he said warmly... Fighting the tears back "why only me?" he asked in pain.

"no Akiya.. Your duty is to follow your kings orders! And right now I order you to use the gate... You are the heir of Uruk.. While you alive Uruk is alive!" suddenly the man hugged him with such power that despite his strength Akiya felt himself crushing.

" I love you Akiya... Forgive me "he said as tears streamd through his eyes freely.

" I love you too father... But.. No I can't... "but before he could finish, his father uddenly shoved him forward at the glowing gate" forgive me Akiya... I will be waiting for you on the other side "he said smiling" live! ".

Akiya felt himself pushed back into the glowing gate, the last thing he saw was his father.. With Ea in his hand moving frantically out of the chamber.

" no! Father! "he cried before the light of the gate engulfed him, it's power crushing him.

Explosion.. And he blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a slight grown, his eyes opened slowly, his head hurt and he felt his entire body aching as if some idiot magus tried a new experimental spell on him.

The first thing he noticed was the thick woods around him, they were so dence that they nearly blocked the rays of light completely, also the trees were none of the kind he knew from back home.

 _Home.. Uruk.._

Those words ignited his memory, making him remember all that transpired.. The war, the death, the burning houses of Uruk.. And his father... Tears appeared in the young prince eyes.. His shoulders slumped as the meaning of the events finally caught with him.

He fell to his knees, shoulders shaking, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Abum..." he whispered his voice hollow... His body trembled.. "father...".

Despair was swelling within him... Pain in his chest as the final words he heard from his father came back to him.

 _While you are alive.. Uruk is alive._

He understood the meaning of those words... While he is alive the monsters never truly won... The royal line of Uruk still existed... Much good it does to him now that he cannot even return.

Sitting there on his knees, on the soft grass, Akiya didn't even feel the passage of time... Engrossed in his pain as he was.

But finally something caught his attention.. And it was not his rumbling stomach... Rather it was a spike of prana not far from where he was.. Much as he thought he should have died on the battlefield it did not mean he would let himself die now... Not when he is the last person from Uruk to still walk probably.

With caution, he moved forward, feeling the prana rushing through the forest... It became stronger the further he walked.

He walked until he came to a small clearing in the middle of the woods.. And what he saw froze him in his place.

The scene in front of him was definitely taken out of Enkis crazy mind and would've definitely scared any normal human... Fortunately for him he was in no way normal.

There, in the middle of the clearing a monster was standing, it was huge with hooves, with long mane like silver hair, and two claws sprouting from its head, the huge creatures eyes were burning with purple fire.

But what truly stopped him in his place was what in front of the monster, as in front of it a girl was standing wearing the weirdest attire he ever saw - which was just a proof he was in a different world - consisting of some sort of sleeveless red shirt-dress and a hand warmers on her ankles, her hair was silver and short.

At first he couldn't understand why was she standing there with her hands spread.. Until he saw another girl lieing behind her... This girl was definitely injured with most likely a broken hand and some ribs probably, she had the same silver hair as the other girl although hers was longer and in a ponytail... And her clothes... Well suffice to say that they were nothing alike to the attire of women back home.

"sisters" he concluded when he saw the great monster below a scream of rage as his hand shut out towards the standing girl.

With horror Akiyas body acted like a well oiled machine, as his own hand snapped forward "Enkidu!" he called the chains of his mother, and they obeyed.. The familiar rifts in the fabric of the universe were opened so fast that the monsters hand was unable to connect his strike as instead his entire body was captured by the great chains - which for some odd reason were black - and restrained.

A sigh of relief escaped the young prince's mouth as he moved forward, a blade in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirajane felt her heart beating rapidly as fear engulfed her heart as she cursed herself... Why did she act so arrogantly... Tears started to stream through her eyes as she saw her sister standing there in front of her rampant brother shielding her.. _Her.._ Trying to talk him out of his possession... But Mirajane knew it was impossible... She hated herself...hated her weakness... Her arrogance "damn it!" she cursed.. If anything will happen to her sister...

To her horror the beast... No, her brother suddenly belowed as he swong his hand towards Lissana, horror filled her... Automatically her eyes closed but she made them stay open as the hand came an inch from her angel sister's face,

"no!" she screamed in horror.

When suddenly, out of nowhere something weird happened... It was as if the fabric of the universe itself had been ripped off.. And from the multitude of holes dark chains appeared moving at such a speed she couldn't even see them.. But what she did saw made her heart jump... Her brother... Still in his monstrous transformation was bound by the chains... And no matter how much he struggled they didn't even budge.

Relief appeared on her face, as it washed through her entire body... Lissana was standing there... Her eyes huge and it was obvious she was in shock... But whether it was bevbecause her near death or save Mira didn't know.

Suddenly she saw a young man running towards them, and as his hand moved the same holl in reality appeared... From there a long blade came... At first it looked like what the cursed redhead Erza used... But on a second glance it was really different.. Erza was keeping her weapons in a magical dimensions... But this looked as if the reality itself shatterd as the gateways appeared...

It was then that she suddenly caught the danger her brother was in... As the boy ran with inhuman speed towards him.

"no!don't! "

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akiya lunched himself like a bullet towards the monster...a black nameless sword appeard in his hand... As he came towards the monster he lifted the blade when a scream pierced the night.

"no! Don't!" putting his leg forward he halted in his tracks as the injured girl tried to stand up.

Akiya did not understand...Just a moment ago the girl's sister was nearly crushed by the monster... And now she is trying to stop him from killing the monster.. What the heck?... Speaking of which why did the two girls even come here to begin with... The only thing that would explain... Suddenly Akiyas eyes litted with understanding "a curse" he said.

The girl stopped to a halt "please don't kill him!" she said desperately... It was ibvobvious she could barely stand.

Akiya was surprised... He somehow could understand the girl... But she was definitely not speaking Sumerian.. Hmm maybe it had something to do with the powerful magic in the air...

" tell me girl" he said "why should I spare the life of this beast?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the monster for a moment.

"my brother... Magic... Needs help" she said slowly, every word a toll on her hurt ribs.

"as I suspected..." he said "lie down girl... You are hurt.. Let me break the curse... But to all seven hells! Why did you try to break the curse alone!? Two inexpirienced girls shouldn't have try to do that alone!" his voice was full of anger... And he missed the angry tick which appeared on the girl as he said inexpirienced.

" you.. Can help? "she asked hopefully.

" I think so "without any other word he stood before the monster, still struggling to break from the chains.

" you aren't really intelligent are you? "he asked mockingly, his hand moved up as the glow appeared again.. Brining forth a small curved and... Blunt dagger.

Miras eyes widdend, what did the boy planning? She wondered.

To her surprise the black haired boy just approached her brother and gently touched him with the dagger, mouthing something.

At first it looked like nothing happened, but a second later a great light engulfed Elfman... And when it subdued, chained there was Elfman unconscious.

The boy snapped his fingers and the chains vanished, the boy left Elfman and kneeled near her "you need medical attention.. I am no healer but I can definitely do first aid, my name is Akiya of Uruk by the way.. Yours?" he asked gently.

The silver haired girl took a deep breath "Mirajane... Mirajane Strauss".

End of chapter 1.


	2. chapter 2

Heir of Uruk.

An :thank you all who followed, read and favoritad the story.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 2.

Akiyas black hair was moving rapidly with the wind, his body was hunched down as he inspected his handy work.

The white haired girl Mirajane was securely bandaged, she was lying on the earth, too weak to say anything.

The young prince turned to the other white haired girl, his mind reeling with thoughts.. This world was weird.. The amount of Prana in the air was overwhelming.. And what more the three people around him had a huge amount leaking from them.

"so... I have done what I could.. But unfortunately I am not a trained medic" he said, his voice was strained a bit.

The white girl finally woke up from her shock "oh... You.. You saved us" she said quietly her voice was low.

"I did" he stated simply "now miss..."

"Lisana" she said "Lisana Strauss".

"very well miss Strauss.. As I was saying I have done all I could.. And I really don't think she is in any real danger... But it's still better if you will be able to show her to a real doctor..."

"oh... Of course we have a very good doctor who works with our guild" she smiled, then her face darkened as she saw the unconscience man "but I can't lift him too..." her voice was meek and it looked like she is going to cry.

"that will not be a problem" he stated with a smirk "I told father it was a good idea to always have a pair of medical stretchers in the gate" his hand moved up as another glowing holl in reality appeared and from out of it a long.. Floating magical stretcher appeared.

Lisana stood there gaping.. This was really awkward.

without a word Akiya lifted the nearly unconscience girl unto the stretcher, and approaching the white haired man, he caught him in his hand as he lifted him up on his back "now show the way" he instructed the dumbstruck girl.

Lisana nodded, as she started to walk hurriedly toward Magnolia, Akiya hot on her heels.

At the beginning they walked in silence.. Each engrossed in their own thoughts, until Akiya remembered something the younger girl said "miss Strauss.." he started, and the girl nearly jumped up in surprise.

"just Lisana... I am not much for formalities" she said.

"very well" he nodded "Lisana... You said something that caught my attention... You said something about a guild? Do you mean like a hero's guild or something?".

The girl giggled slightly, but her eyes had a look of bewilderment in them "guild of heros!" she lughed her hands holding her stomach "what the hell is a heros guild?"... It too her another moment to get back in control "but seriously... You are obviously a powerful wizard... You really don't know about wizard guilds?" she asked.

A light of understanding appeared in the young prince's eyes "oh.. So does it mean you are magi?" he asked "that would explain the ridiculous amount of Prana your body emitting" he said.

"Prana? Leaking? Magi? What are you talking about? We are wizards from the wizard guiid fairy tail.. In fact my sister is a very powerful wizard... She was just caught of guard and refused to attack our brother..."

"hmm... I see" before he was able to continue however his body froze as they left the forest and the city of Magnolia appeared in front of him.. The tall walls and spiers.. Even if not as magnificent as Uruk were still impressing.

"it's a beautiful city" he said smiling as he forcibly shoved aside memories of another magnificent city burning.

A small whimper escaped the older girls mouth "we should hurry" said Akiya.

"Hai" the girl nodded.. As she quickened her pace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fairy tail guild hall was bustling as ever, apperantly a brawl had erupted when Natsu had accidentally knocked off Canas booze.

Grey was readying an ice club when the door suddenly opened, and Lisana came through.

Natsus eyes lighted up as he saw her, and right as he wanted to jump toward her, he froze in his place... Just like the rest of the guild.

As right after the white haired girl a man appeared by the door, he had long black hair and a pair of deep dark eyes, clad in black clothes and what caught the eyes of every guild member.. A black circlet on his head.

On his back the man was carrying a big man with white hair.. Wait was it Elfman!

And behind him a floating! Stretcher, and the girl who was lieing there caught all of their attention.

Because there, bandaged and unconscious was lying Mirajane the she-devil of fairy tail.

A low growl escaped the pink haired dragon slayers mouth as his fists caught flames, his canines were easily visible "you bastard!" he screamed as launched forward toward the black haired man "what have you done to Mira and Elfman?!".

"stop it Natsu!" to the young slayer surprise it was his white haired friend who stopped him "Mira needs help... Right now! Go call Porlyusica!" she screamed at him.

"I will go" it was Jet the speed magic user who volunteered and before anyone could say anything he was out of the guild leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him.

"very well... We should go put her and your brother down" the man said to Lisana who nodded, showing him the way toward the Infirmary.

As they laid the two into beds, the door opened and a short man entered, he was wearing an orange overcoat and a funny jester hat, his small mustache was sprouting from near his nose.

"what is going on?" he asked as he entered, behind him a red haired girl was standing, her eyes looking intensely on the bed with the white haired.

Before Akiya was able to answer, a husky voice came from behind them "all of you out! Really.. stupid Humans" the women who snapped was a pink haired old lady who came out of nowhere "well" she screamed impatiently.. "all of you out! 'she barked.

And everyone complied... Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.. He thought to himself as he walked out with a small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzz

" so that's what happened "the short old man said, as they all sat around the table in the corner of the guild, he looked around to see the full guild surrounding them and he sighed... He should have taken this talk to his office if he wanted privacy.

" indeed "the man said with a smile" I couldn't just let somone loose their family... I am happy I arrived in time ".

" we are thankful to you too "the redhead said with a smile" I may hate her guts but I definitely wouldn't want her or Lisana to die "she said with a small smile.

" no need to thank me... "Akiya was saying just as the door opened again, and he felt annoyance creap inin him... He hated being interrupted.

At the door was the pinkty lady Porlyusica, with her permanent scowl" you have done well for a human "she said with annoyed tone"she will be on her feet in two three days" she sighed deeply as she looked at the black haired teen "you seem to have some experience in field medical care... Or to be more precise.. Battle injuries.." she eyed him suspiciously.

The guild looked at him with prying eyes, as a small mirthless chuckle escaped his mouth "yes... I had some field experience.. Even though never an official medical training.. But in the field I could help some of my men... So I learnd what I could" his eyes were downcast as a flesh of pain passed through them.

"forgive me for intruding mister Akiya.. But what you said just caught my attention... You said 'my man', and coupled with the circlet on your head I can't help but ask :are you royalty?" the old man was curious.

"haha... Yes your curiosity is understandable Master Makarov and I am definitely not offended by the question" he looked into the old man's eyes "and yes.. You are correct I am inin fact royalty.. I am prince Akiya of Uruk.. Son of a dead king... Prince of a dead nation.. Heir to a broken throne... Defender of a dead people" his voice broke.

Makarov felt his heart clenche.. He could feel the pain in the young man in front of him.

"I am sorry for prying young man" he said sincerely , from the corner of his eye he could see the look of understanding on Erzas's face.

Natsu on the other hand looked dumbly, not understanding what the man just said.

"he meant he lost he entire family, stupid fire breath" gray scolded him.

But the lost look didn't leave the slayers face "oh.. So why doesn't he look for them?" he asked sincerely, and suddenly as the words registered in his mind his face changed into a snarl "what did you call me popsicle!" he turned to Grey.

"what you heard stupid Pyro!" the two head booted, and the Makarov sweat dropped some this just never change, he thought with a chuckle.

The man got up " I am sorry for taking your time... I guess I'll be going now" he said as he walked toward the door.

"wait" a voice came from behind him.. It was the redhead Erza "what do you plan to do now? Do you have where to stay?" she asked.

He shook his head "I don't... But I am sure I can figure out something" he said with a smile.

"so why won't you join the guild?".

"the guild huh? Well maybe you can tell me more about the guild systems?" he asked.

The girl nodded enthusiastically "there isn't much to say... Guilds are essentially a place for wizards to come together.. Bond as a family, find friends and job requests which we are paid for to earn our living.. For example take this guild fairy tail, we are a large family, we are always here to support each other. "she smiled at those last words.

Akiya closed his eyes, as he pondered for a moment, he thought about the redheads words" family.. Friends. "it sounded good.. He knew he will need it soon enough.. And of course the job requests was probably the best way to get some income.. Which he will definitely need.

" how do I sign in? "he asked seriously.

A grin split the young mage face" comon .. Let's get you in "she says as she tugged him towards the old man.

Akiya smiled softly.. He might just grow to like this place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing now outside of the guild, Akiya was waiting calmly for his opponent to get ready, his new black fairy tail emblem on his hand was gleaming in the sun, as he recalled how Erza after hearing he was specialized in close quarters combat , nearly dragged him outside to see his skills.

So now here he was, standing in front of the redhead, waiting for her to start the spar.

"are you ready Akiya? " the armored girl asked him, as a bright shimmer appeared in her hand.. Quite similar to his dimensional gate of Babylon, and a black two handed sword appeared which she held with one hand, her armor however stayed the same.

Akiya pondered which weapon should he use... But finally he came to a decision, as he saw the way she was holding her blade.. A small chuckle escaped the young prince's mouth, her footwork was flowed and it was obvious she didn't have any official master, but rather relayed on her superior strength.

Sending prana through his body, he summoned a white blade from the gate.. It was just another nameless blade but it was around a B rank noble phantasm.

Spreading his legs, Akiya took a fencing stand, with the blade near his abdomen as his left hand on the same level on the other side.

"let's see what you are made off" he said darkly, as he waited for her to move first.

With a loud battle cry, Erza launched herself at the smirking prince, her large blade swinged up as she decended the large cleaver at her opponent.

To her surprise the boy didn't move, his smirk grew as her blade was swung down towards his head.

Right before it reached the destination, the boy suddenly moved aside, her blade completely missing him, and as her momentum carried her forward, she felt her legs being kicked from under her.

"your foot work is terrible Scarlet" the prince said, it was not a taunt.. Rather more like a teacher scorning a student.

"you have a lot of strength.. And I would probably have trouble to fend you off without using prana... But as sloppy as you are I don't have to" he admonished her.

Erza gritted her teeth.. _He is just toying with me... I'll teach him a lesson_!

Still on the ground Erza let her magical energy through "Requip! Heavens wheel!"

Akiya looked in wonder as her body was engulfed in light, and as it faded she was covered in an entirely different armor Plated armor covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she was wearing a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she had large metal wings that appeared to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Akiya sweat dropped... This "armor" was leaving more open then covered, but he felt the prana leaking from the armor.. He was not underestimating it.

Out of nowhere swords appeared, moving in a circle as she herself took to skys "dance my swords!" she called, and the blade flew in a circle toward him.

Akiya gritted his teeth... Her Requip was much faster than the gate of babylon... And the sword in his hand was not ideal for fighting them... Well he will have to do with what he has.

As the swords moved toward him, Akiya let his prana leak as he raised his blade "so be it! Sword of an element I call you! I give you a name to reveal your potential! Kia quwatu!" he called as the blade suddenly emitted light, and the earth shuddered.. Great spikes came from the earth, blowing most of the swords off course.. In addition a stone wall rose in front of the prince absorbing the rest of them.

Erza was flabbergasted... Her attack was completely nullified, and before she was able to do anything the earth shuddered again, engulfing her in a sort of earth prison.

From behind the wall Akiya came out smiling "you did very well... If I was one second slower I would have been screwed" he approached the cell smiling.

The girl was fumming but she understood that it was her rush decisions which lend her into her current predictment, a coy smile appeared on her face, as the boy approached her.

Before Akiya was able to mutter a thing, the light engulfed her again, and this time she was wearing a full body, yellow armor, with large shoulders, and fur trimmings and a black cross on the chest, the right arm of the armor was considerably bulkier than the left.

And with her hand she Shattered the prison.

Akiya jumped back, his blade still in hand.. But it was useless against this armor, sending prana through his legs he jumped back, as the girl moved toward him, in a considerably slower pace.

"you're screwed! Your Erath abilities are useless against me!" she mocked him.

"you want to step up the game?! So be it!" the prince called, and a holl in the world appeared, revealing a long red spear, with black vains sprouting from it, which from the feeling Erza shuddered.

The spear emitted an energy of murder and mayhem, which made all of the guild members shudder.

" let's do it! "he called as he burst forward toward the heavy armored girl, knowing that she couldn't requip now... With great speed he moved towards her, attacking her from all the sides using his superior speed, he won't call the name of the spear.. After all he had no intention to kill Erza.

Erza stumbled as the attacks pressed, her bulky armor was the hindering her movement and there was no time to requip, she clumsily tried to stop the attack when she felt a sharp pain in her side, the spear pierced through her armor, she tried to grab it, but to her surprise Akiya caught her hand with his own.

"it is over Scarlet! you've lost" he said as he moved his spear deeper, and with a yelp she fell, "I submit" she said in a small voice.

Akiya relented, as he released the spear, letting it vanish from her body, "you've done very well.. You have great abilities.. And you will only grow stronger" he said as he helped her get up.

"you didn't use your full force Akiya.. Why? Am I not good enough?" she asked.

"as I said you are strong, but you lack the proper training... Never limit yourself like that... I didn't use my full power because I had no intention of killing anyone.. This spear when it's name called.. Can easily pierce the heart of anyone..." he said.

The girl smiled" I have long way to go don't I? "she said more stating a fact then asking a question.

He chuckled lightly" perhaps "was the only thing he said, as he helped her toward the guild hall, never noticing the looks of bewilderment from the other wizards, nor the small smile which appeared on the old man's face.

End of chapter 2


	3. chapter 3

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

An :thank you all for so many favorites and follows I hope I won't disappoint you.

The chapter is a bit of a bore, I will be going into Canon the next chapter... this is mostly a transition chapter.

Chapter 3.

The skies were litted by the bright great flames, which were sprouting from the burning buildings... The ruins of houses and towers were littered around, destroyed by some great unidentified force, the debris scattered through the field, between which hundreds of corpses were littered, some dead from blade others crashed under the heavy debris.

Mirajane looked around her, confused.. She did not recognize the place.. She had no idea where she was or how she came here, she already began to panic.. When her eyes caught somone.

Amidst all the chaos, flames and stench of the dead, a person was standing , backed by a group of several hundred people, all wearing heavy armor, with a sign of a proud eagle holding the sun in its hands, holding different weapons from blades and maces to javelins and bows.

The leader was wearing a pitch black armor, which was covering him from his shoulders to toe, and left his head exposed, showing his long black hair ruffled by the wind.

" scatter! Take every last one of those bastsrds, attack them from all sides, A formation!" the young leader commanded, his voice hard and cold.

Mirajane couldn't believe it... The leader.. It was Akiya... The boy who saved her life.. But what was he doing here?

The soldiers behind him, all moved at once, separating into two groups each moving to separate sides as they marched between the ruins and debris toward an unknown enemy.

The leader sighed deeply as he moved forward alone, his armor didn't make a sound, as if it was not made of metal.

It was several moments later that the enemy was noticed, it was their screams and growlings first, and only few more moments later that they were seen.

A mass of different kind of creatures, from bull like monsters to flying fiends, there were some humanoid looking creatures too... And their numbers were extraordinary... There was at least several thousand of them against the few hundreds of the soldiers.

The leader gazed at his enemies, his hand raised "fire" he said, and to his command a volley of arrows took to the sky, falling between the enemy's lines.

The impact was immediate, explosions accured, bursting tens of the creatures, some were turned to ice while others were struck by lightning.

The creatures bellowed in rage as they charged toward the soldiers, who were still shooting arrows toward them.

Akiya cursed... They were still vastly outnumbered, letting prana stream through his veins he tried to activate the gate of Babylon... But when as he did he felt like it's being used already, cursing again for his rotten luck as apperantly his father was currently in need of gate Akiya new he had no choice.. As much as he hated the idea of using _that_ it was either that or his soldiers life... And the choice was obvious.

A deep dark energy surrounded him, as the reality itself began to rip around his hands, and from the ripple a key appeared.. The key was pitch black, it's energy so dark that it made all those standing around there to shudder.

Mira stood there with fear.. The energy which emitted from the key was so dark that even her Satan soul was shaken, she forced herself to continue watching, even though she was repulsed by the darkness.

Akiya inserted the key in what looked like pure air.. But just as she thought he had lost his mind a great door appeared, opening.

At first, she felt the darkness moving through her... And she shuddered, it was slimy and disgusting, but just for a moment.. Then a comforting feeling washed through her, as if this wasn't darkness... She felt carresed like by sunlight.. The warm tendrils moving through her.

"open : voult of internal light!" he called, letting the doors open wide.

as the words were finished the great gate came to live, as a horrible energy was executed from it, dark glow enveloped the gates, and from it hundreds of projectiles flew forward... There were swords axes and spears, arrows and every other possible weapon ... And they had one thing in common they were all created of pure darkness.. The blades flew out in an unbelievable speed, shooting forward to impale and destroy the enemy.

The explosions which occurred as the arsenal collided with the monsters was tremendous.. Enveloping the area in a high fog of dust.

When it finally settled, the enemy was vaporized... Nothing was left of them..not even residual magic.

The white haired girl gasped, when a messenger appeared near the young prince, kneeling in front of him.

"tell Abum... The east gate is secured" he told the kneeling man, who bowed, and when his face turned around Mira gasped, his eyes were dark... As if he had two black holes in his sockets.

And with a loud yelp she woke up.

Xxxxxxxxzzzzxxxxxxx

Stranding through the dirt road Akiya was taking in every detail of the world around him, currently he was heading from a mission which he was entrusted by themaster... Unlike the regular missions which a wizard would take of his own accord, there were missions which were entrusted to the guild masters by the magical council, usually it was to take down a dark guild or something that shouldn't be left for any mage to pick so it is left to the masters to decide.

So currently Akiya was walking from the village which was not far from Magnolia.. The dark guild which were his targets were a bunch of people known as the black hand... A notorious dark guild involved in slave trade.

They were not high on the in the food chain, threat level estimated in around B rank... Which wasn't much but the master was explicit that none of the other wizards could be trusted not to destroy the entire area..

As he walked Akiya reflected on the mission.

The village itself was plain, several houses and shops... He doubted there were more than several dozen people there.

The dark guild was easy to find, as they were the only wizards around so Arriving to his destination, Akiya stood dumbfounded... What he saw was not what he was expecting...

Really he expected from slave traders to live in some sort of hideout... Dirty and grissy with chains up the walls or something... But definitely not that.

As in front of him, surrounded by a beautiful rows of cherry blossoms and gorgeous flower beds was a mansion.. A mansion as it was too beautiful to be a castle and too small to be a place.

The walls were of a green and pink color, blending entirely with the trees, the three stories of the building had a delicate design with beautiful busts and two columns were erected in front of the door.

Although a bit wierd, Akiya had no doubt he was in the right place, the signatures of the wizards within coupled with the insignia of the black hand on the front of the door - really? Thought Akiya.. The dark guild announces that this is their hideout? What a bunch of morans - made sure of it.

That was going to be a real bore.. And boring it was... He really didn't need anything more than a C rank noble phantasm of the air element to crush the lot of them, and after handing them to the authorities and getting his payment he was now heading back to the guild.

Akiya sighed... He was bored... The mission was boring and he couldn't find anything fun to do... Suddenly Akiya stopped in his tracks... From.. From when exactly did he carve action... Did... Did the war change him this much?... No that's impossible... He didn't feel any different so why?...the images of the burning buildings came to his mind, he could feel the heat of the flames touching his face, could smell the stench of the dead... And to his for front came his image in his black blood stained armor, with his two eyes dark as black holes.. He felt something steering in his mind, something he would not allow to resurface... He was scared... And calming himself down he came to a decision...

As he continued walking, he finally arrived at Magnolia, and headed right to the guild.

"I am back" he said as he raised his hand in greeting.

"fire dragon iron fist " the pink haired dragon slayer jumped him up, his fist raised to strike the prince.

The black haired boy side stepped, avoiding the attack completely, at the same time channeling prana into his hand he striked the pinkti in the stomach, making him fall on the floor head first.

Akiya walked toward the master, the diminutive man was sitting on the counter drinking beer.

" mission accomplished sir" the boy said "no unnecessary damage either" he added with a smile.

The master smiled brightly at him, and jumping on him he hugged him saying something about him being his favorite guild member.

Akiya chuckled, when he felt somone staring at him darkly, turning around to see it was Mirajane, the prince strode toward the white haired girl with a questioning look on his face.

"Strauss..." he gritted her "for what do I owe the pleasure of being stared at as if I killed your puppy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl grimaced at him "think you are so smart? You are nothing special... Just because you defeated the red haired bimbo doesn't mean a thing" she spatted.

Akiya smirked "oh? Is that a challenge I hear?" he teased.

"you bet it is! I'll crush you and will show you how weak you are!" she cried.

" if you want to... But let us take it outside... It's won't do to destroy the guild hall after all" he smiled sweetly.

Goosebumps ran on Miras back but she stilled herself.

As they walked out, Miras smirk grew, as she activeted her take over magic 'Satan soul ".

Akiya looked with interest as the girl changed into a she devil, with a long tail and her white hair stood up as if struck by lightning, and with the black markings appearing all over her body he noticed how her magical level changed entirely.

" dark based magic... Well I have just the thing "he smiled deviously.

He raised his hand letting a beautiful blade appear in it, it blade was spiral like, made of white metal, the hilt was magnificent made from a beautifully made metal hillt with several gemstones in its base.

" it is time She devil... To feel the power of the Holly sword!" he called, his eyes shining with mirth.

The girl moved forward with great speed, her hand posed to strike him with her claws.

"you are no better than Scarlet... Your close combat is amateurish, and you too relay to much on your brute strength" he said as he sidestepped her "stay closer to your strengths" he jumped back.

"stop lecturing me!" she roared as she gathered her magic " Demon blast!" aa large dark orb appeared in her hand and a beam was lunched toward the target.

Akiya smiled, and ducked under it, when a magical circle appeared under his legs, the prince moved out of it using prana burst.

"not bad" he said smiling "have anything else?" he mocked the girl.

She screamed in primal rage as she gathered a huge amount of magic "evil explosion!" she charged the huge sphere at the far standing boy.

Akiya felt the adrenaline running through his veins, his eyes shined excitedly, he could of course evade the attack but this was getting boring... And the attack looked powerful.. A perfect chance to show his blade's power.

He raised his blade in front of him, the tip facing the attack " caladbolg!" he said while focusing his prana into the spiral blade.

The blade shined as it answered the call of its name, the power of light singing around it, and as the blade ignited in light a powerful beam appeared from the tip, and lunched toward the upcoming darkness.

The bystanders looked amazed at the display of power from the two wizards, even Erza and Makarov looked astonished.

The two energys collided with each other, creating an explosion great enough to cover the entire area in smoke.

And as the smoke cleared, the two combatants were still standing.

Mira was panting, this was one of her strongest attacks and she felt it in her reserves... But the boy in front of her was standing there smiling... His blade still in hand.

Akiya was lost in his euphoria.. The adrenaline only getting stronger, "show me more!" he called, his voice full of excitement "I want to see more!".

The girl felt fear creaping inside her... The boy wasn't normal... No he was completely nuts... Her mind conjured before her the image of her dream... The boy destroying an army by himself... Completely eradicating his opponents.

She gathered all of her energy "Satanic blast" she called, sending her most overcharged attack on the boy.

Akiya moved to intercept it, Caladbolg posed he attacked the dark energy with it.

At first it looked like he was winning... The sphere was moving back inch by inch... But Akiya knew he was loosing... He couldn't hold it for long... The spell suddenly surged forward, impacting the boy, and enveloping him in darkness.

Mira stood there bewildered... She was scared she killed the boy, and she wanted to rush and help him, but she could barely stand.. Her take over already dissolved, when a huge burst of magic stopped all of them in their tracks.

The surge was scary not only in the amount of energy released but also the vibe which came from the center of her impact... It was dark.. It was horrible.. It was dangerous.

And suddenly the darkness vanished, and from there, two waves of energy were launched... And as Mira barely dodged, she saw standing there the object of her nightmares... The boy stood there with a crazy grin... In his hand was a sword.. Which was shaped just like the other one... But unlike the other one it was completely dark... And the most terrifying thing was his eyes... Those two miniature black holes in the sockets.

Without any warning the boy lunched himself forward.. His blade impacting the, beaten girl and sending her flying , he rushed toward her again when a giant hand caught him, the master was angry.

"Akiya! Stop this right away! She lost! You are hurting her!" he called.

The boy looked at him for a moment, his crazy grin vanishing as did his sword... He stood three startled... And then his eyes returned to normal and his face changed into a terrified expression...

" no... No.. No no no no... "he said..."what have I done..." he said slowly as he saw Porlyusica running toward her... "no.. I lost control" his hands shaked... " I... Am sorry" he said quietly his eyes full of tears.

The master approached him "Akiya... Come to my office.. We need to talk" he said quietly.

The boy nodded silently as he accompanied the master.

Xxxxxxzxxxzzzzzxxxxx

Inside the office Makarov looked at the cowering boy... His eyes were downcast and his body trembled, he sighed deeply "Akiya... Care to explain what happened?" he asked with a soft voice.. It was obvious the boy was suffering.

"I... It's all has to do with my origin... Ur... The Origin basically means Origin wich means the primordial power of creation.. The endless light... But... I can't control it... For some reason it's powers are always appearing in from of horrible darkness... And.. It's dangerous... Before the war which claimed my country.. I had no problem controlling it... But after I used its power once in the war... I grew terrified of it... I couldn't control it after that properly "the boy took a deep breath" and it's my fear which let's it control me...after the war I became more aggressive... "a small sob escaped his mouth.

The master felt pity for the boy... It was ridiculous to see the boy who effortlessly beat two of his strongest wizards sob..." so when you got to much into the fight... You've lost control entirely... "the guild master said" I understand.. However Akiya... You should learn to control the fear... If you can't I am afraid I can't let you continue going on jobs "he said sorrowful.

The boy nodded" I understand master... I came to the same conclusion... So I will be taking only non aggressive missions until I can control it... If... I can stay here "he said pleading.

The master smiled at the boy" of course... You are one of us Akiya... Learn to control your fear... And I won't tell anyone about the reason... "the master finished.

"thank you Master" the prince answered as he left the office, a small smile on his face.

And cut.

End of chapter 3.

An : he will learn to control his powers... But to use them will take much much longer... As I said in the beginning of the chapter, the next chapter will be back Canon.


	4. chapter 4

Heir of Uruk.

An :thank you for reading following and favoriting the story.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 4

X784

The steady rattle of the wheels was like a music to the black haired teen, who was leaning comfortably on the chair of the wagon, his eyes were half closed as he recounted the events which led him to his current situation.

Akiya inhaled deeply, his mind conjuring the images from two years ago... After the day he hurt the white haired Mirajane.

And funny enough it all started with a dream.

Flashback.

X782

In a huge room, litted magnificently with hundreds of magical light bulbs, was a throne.

The throne was beautifully carved, the gentle moldings were reflecting the light toward the darker parts of the throne room.

Akiya looked around, his eyes wide.. He recognized the room, this was his father's throne room, and so this must've been Uruk.

Tears stained the young prince's eyes, as memories from his time in this room resurfaced, how his father played with him, here his father taught him about governing and financial management, about detecting people's lies, and about tactical and strategical thinking.

" Akiya..." came a deep voice from behind him, and the boy turned with surprise on his face, and as he saw the man in front of him his eyes teared up.

"Abum..." he said slowly, as he inspected his father's form, in his golden armor and his blonde spiky hair, the man stood there, a small smile on his face.

" you are troubled.. My son.." he said "what is it on your heart?.." he asked.

" I... I am afraid... I am scared... I can't use the gate any longer... I - I lost control.. I can't control the vault..." he broke down before the loving gaze of his father, he fell on his knees.

His father's face morphed into a mask of sadness, as his eyes softly looked at him" that's won't to do at all Akiya... You are the king of Uruk now... It is your legacy to use the gate of Babylon... It was my gift to you after all.. "he said softly.

" y-es abum... But it is not the gate which I am scared of... It is the vault of endless light... "he answered softly as well.

" so you are afraid of the gift which not only I.. But your mother also gave you by birthing you... By giving you life?.. How is that any better? "he asked frowning.

" well what do you want me to do? " the boys ire grew" its not like I can just use it without fear! "his voice raised up.

Gilgamesh lughed slightly" are you so afraid of yourself? Akiya the valut is your origin Ur... It is your soul.. What exactly are you afraid of? " he asked him" and truly even if you need time to control it.. What does it has to do with the gate.. Have you already forgotten the sealing array?... You should think about it Akiya... Anything less does not beffit the king of Uruk... "

Akiya looked into his father's eyes, those red orbs which held nothing but love toward him" thank you abum.. "he said softly..

The man started to fade" if you need help in controlling your energy... Seek the knowledge of the ancient... The answers lies there... " he said softly as he faded.

" no Abum! " the prince cried desperately, as he woke up with a cold sweat on his braw.

Akiya looked around, his eyes adjusting to the light of the sun, he felt something wet on his eyelids, touching it he saw it was tears.

"it was nothing but a dream.." he thought sadly.. But for some reason he couldn't just except it.. All the talk about his powers.. About him now being the king.. And his fear of himself... "the sealing array huh?" he thought... "didn't think about that in a while".

He got up and after a quick shower and dressing, he went toward the guild, a decision was made.. Yes that's sounded like what his father would want him to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first place Akiya walked to was the medical bay, where a white haired girl was lying with her eyes open.

Slowly he approached the silent girl " Strauss .." he said slowly his eyes downcast.

The girl looked at him and her frown changed to a smile " hey princess... You've come to see me?" she asked with a smile.

"I.. Came to apologize... Yesterday I lost control... Please.. I know you must be angry with me.. And yet I will ask selfishly for your forgiveness.." he said eyes still downcast.

The girl looked weirdly at him " huh? What are you talking about.. Angry? Why would I be?.. You've defeated me fair and square.. And what more importantly you had to use more power than against the bimbo... ".

Akiya looked shocked " but.. But I hurt you?" he said.

"well that's why it's a battle dummy.. Well.. Let's agree on something.. You will call me by my name and I will forgive you.. Deal?" she asked weakly.

The boy looked strangely at her but nodded " alright... I have no problem with that... Deal" he shaked her hand.

A noise came from the infarrmary door "you should really go before the pink haired banshee will come.." Mirajane smiled cruelly.

Akiya gulped.. "you really are a she devil Mira.." he said as he fled from the infarrmary.

His next step was to go to the guild master, who was currently sitting in his office, with a beer mug in hand.

As the prince entered, the diminutive man looked up, his face slightly red from alcohol" oh Akiya enter.. Enter - eak - how can I help you today? "

The black haired boy smiled" master.. I am here to tell you I will be leaving for some time... "he said.

The man's eyes went up" Akiya... Is it because of what happened yesterday? Are you worried that the guild will not accept you? " he asked worriedly.

Akiya chuckled" no no guild master.. I am not leaving for good after all.. I just want to see the world.. To learn more.. Maybe to find some knowledge that will help me to get control over it... "he finished.

" oh.. I understand.. Than if you would care to hear an advice from an old man.. Go to Crocus the capital of Fiore.. The greatest library's are there... Oh and as you are going to read a lot.. I would suggest buying gale force reading glasses which will help you read hundreds of times faster... "the old man chuckled.

Akiya bowed slightly" thank you master "he said as he walked out.

" Akiya...! "the old man called him" just remember.. There will always be place here for you... This is your home not less than for the others.. "he finished.

A warm smile appeared on the boys face" I will return master... I promise.. "he replied and walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After buying the recommended glasses, Akiya walked toward the train station.. When a pink haired dragon slayer came up on him from no where" fight me Akiya! "he called as flames appeared on his hands.

" not now Natsu.. I have to get the train... But I promise you I will fight you when I will return.. "he smiled" I promise ".

The boy nodded" hell yeah ill show you how much stronger than the two girls I am " the boy cried" have fun on your mission! "he called.

" aye sir " the blue cat cheered.

" thank you, you two... I'll see you around" he finished as he went into the train station, with a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The travel to the capital was mostly uneventful but it was truly a fabulous ride, the beauty of the roads and the nature, the different types of birds and the landscape view.

Akiya couldn't sleep most of the ride, and as a result, he was so tired so when he finally reached the capital he went to find an inn and went to sleep right away.

It was only in the morning when he truly saw the beauty of the city, the great walls and spiers, so different from those back home were magnificently standing tall, to repel any enemy. The houses were buildings were built in a soft yet majestic style.

In comparison, the palace wasn't anything special, his father's palace was much more magnificent, what with all of its wild magical features.

But one place which captivated him was the palace gardens... Never in his life did he see so many different trees and flowers in one place, it was magnificent.

Within the gardens Akiya walked for several hours, his mind taking in every last thing within it,until he suddenly found himself in a secluded area, with a small artificial waterfall and pond, surrounded by a beautiful feild of white red and yellow flowers, with several blues in between.

Akiya stood there captivated, he breathed the air around him, his eyes glewd to the running water, his ears caught the noise of the falling water, and he felt calm washing around him, and at that moment he knew.. This was a place where he could meditate and that he is going to be an often guest.

So sitting down, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind synchronizing with everything around him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After ending his meditation, Akiya decided to go to the one place for why he came here.. The great library of Crocus.

It wasn't difficult to find it, considering it was one of tallest buildings in the entire city, and so now he stood there, his eyes eating the scene in front of him.

The library was huge, it looked more like a small castle than a library, with six tall spiers, and the high walls.

The reason for this became obvious quickly, as apparently all of the deeper levels were reserved for the kingdoms archives.

But it was nothing compared to his surprise for the huge amount of books which filled the main hall.

Akiya stood there dumbfounded, his eyes growing comically wide... Uruk had a huge library too.. But this was something else entirely.

"hello and welcome to the Crocus national library, first time in the library I guess?" a soft feminine voice came from the front, as a young woman dressed in a normal library outfit with long auburn hair asked with a smile.

Akiya finally broke out of his shock as he nodded slowly" yeah .. I am.. "he said.

The woman smiled brightly" that's great.. Well I believe from the look on your face you are thinking along the lines of "how the hell am I supposed to find anything here?" correct? "she asked.

Akiya smiled" you know your job well.. "he answered.

" well if you want I can help you find anything you look for... Do you have anything specific in mind? "she asked.

" Hai.. I am looking for historical information about ancient magic and the people who practiced it... And I don't mean the actual magic books but rather the history about them.. Does that make sense? " he asked.

" yep.. Let me help you then.. Hmm ancient history magic and people... Yeah I have the right thing.. "she said excitedly as she dragged him to the other end of the room, taking him through shelves with hundreds of books, until they finally arrived to a huge room, full of shelves.

On the door was a sign which read" ancient history and civilization ".

" here you go "she said cheerfully" enjoy your time here "she said as she walked away, leaving the boy alone with hundreds of books.

" well... It is time to start working "he said as he took a book from the shelves, putting his glasses on he started to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxz

For the next two weeks, Akiya did nothing but read, using the gale force glasses he devoured tens of books, collecting knowledge, like one witch said" wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure "and although as of yet he could find nothing that will help him, the knowledge he got more than compensate for it.

But after those two weeks, Akiya felt the need to unwind a bit.. And also.. It was time to start working on his ability to separate the gate with the vault.. Even if he would fail.. He will at least be able to start with the sealing arrey on the vault at least until he will find a way to control it.

The sealing technique was basically a lock on aa particular ability, so to apply the seal he needed to first separate the gate of Babylon and the vault of endless light for at least twelve seconds.. And for this he needed to meditate..

Sitting in front of the pond again he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting his circuits activate and before his eyes he saw them, the golden and majestic area of the gate of Babylon, and near it, attached to it through his own soul was the dark and imposing vault of endless light..

He took another deep breath as he tried to separate them, but to no avail... With a frustrated sigh Akiya concluded it would be a long work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took him six months.. Six months to come to the point where he could separate them for twenty seconds.. It was meantaly exhausting, but he was finally ready, sitting there, in his small island of peace, he concentrated on the rhythm of the water running down in the waterfall, and activated his circuits.

Once again he saw the two opposites, the gold and black of his connected powers.. His own and the one he inherited as the king.

Slowly he started to pull the two apart, his prana moved like crazy.. And slowly but surely the two separated until they were totally apart.

With a strong will he used the prana to create a lock... Which he carefully applied to the massive gates of the vault, and as the lock clicked, he felt something moving within his soul... Like a sort of emptiness.. And even though the two powers came across each other they did not interact... The vault was sealed until he will find a way to control it.

With a loud sigh he existed his own mind, and opened his eyes.

He was exhausted, mentally and physically, the amount of od he used was huge, his body was shaking as he got up and slowly went toward his rented room, where he crashed on the small bad and fell asleep instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akiya cursed slightly, sitting in the library, he closed another book, with frustration.. Another two months had passed, in which he read another tens of books, and finishing the section he was led to originally, he went to the myth and legends section, but had no luck either.

Also for the last two months, he began to train physically, as too not neglect his body strength, and while experimenting with the use of the gate of Babylon for a bit, he also sharpened his fencing skills.

So now in his frustration, he went to the training grounds which he used for the last two months for fencing, summoning a long blade, Akiya took a fighting stance as he brandished the blade, standing in front of an imaginary opponent.

He stabbed, pivoted and dodged, his blade moved swiftly through the air, and it looked more as a dance then a fighting style.

A man stood at the corner of the training ground, fascinated by the young boys graceful moves, never in his life had he seen anyone move the blade so gracefully.

The boy trained for about an hour, and the man couldn't stop watching, as much as he wanted to talk to the young boy he didn't dare to interrupt this session.

When the boy finally finished, the man approached him, his short black hair neatly trimmed, and his expensive clothes moving gracefully with him.

" excuse me sir.. 'he addressed the boy, who turned to him with a small frown.

" how can I help you sir? You waited for my entire session so surely there is something important which you wanted to talk about? "he asked.

The man smiled" I should have expected that someone with your skills would have noticed me.. Indeed there is something I would wish to talk to you about.. My name is Duke Augustsus Vandreich... And I am in charge of a special unit within the army.. Seeing you training right now gadhad caught my eye.. As such I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in training my people? "he asked.

" well met Duke Vandreich, I am Akiya maru Gilgamesh, and as to your inquiry.. I am curios what can you offer me for it? "he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man nodded" I could of course offer you money... But if there is something else which you are interested in... I would be happy to help you.. "he said.

Akiyas eyes narrowed in concentration" well.. I don't really need money.. But they say that knowledge beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure.. So you see I am looking for books on ancient civilizations and magic... Can you help me somehow? "he asked hopefully.

The Duke thought for a moment when a smile appeared on his face" very well.. I can help you.. I can give you an accses to the royal library... Will that satasfi you? "he asked.

Akiya nodded with a smile" that's good enough.. Tell me when you want me to be there " he said.

" I'll stay in touch " was the dukes reply as he smiled to himself.

" alright.. I'll see you then your exelncy "he said with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the royal library, Akiya smiled widely.. He was holding a book which was called" the Nirvit and their wizardcraft "it was a very rare book, and a very old one too, written more than two hundred years prior.

" the greatest feat of the Nirvits was their ability to change evil to good and oppositely... Not much is known on the method but the remains of their civilization is rumored to be somewhere in the south part of the continent of Ishgar" Akiya smiled.. He was not sure where exactly it was... But he had something in hand... Now he knew what to reaserch for...

Slowly he got up.. There were several grunts to train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty soldiers, all in light training clothes were standing attention as the young boy in front of them talked, it was four months since he started to teach them and while they certainly made progress they were nowhere near his level.

At first they thought it was a joke, but once he took them all on using nothing but his blade they started to respect him.

" your greatest problem is that even after you learned the stance perfectly... You are still not reversing to it after you concluded your attack... The stance is important... You are not knight.. You are fast strikers you need your weapon positioned appropriately... And that's why I am going to bit it into you by force if neccecary " he smiled cruelly and the soldiers flinched.

" well.. Let us begin " he said brandishing his blade.

Xxxxxxxxxxx.

For the next year Akiya worked hard training the grunts in swords play, the Duke was pleased and after he saw their great improvement he actually asked the now nineteen years old prince to accept a position in the military, which Akiya politely declined, showing the Duke his guild mark...

Now Akiya concluded he was ready to return to the guild, and said as much to the Duke... And to his surprise the man gave him a present of a beautifully carved magical sword which by Akiyas estimation was a c rank... And although he tried to decline it he was geaven quite the small fortune.

And as he stood in the entrance to the train station, he bowed lightly to the Duke.

"thank you Duke Augustus for the hospitality you showed me... I am thankful..." he said bowing.

The man chuckled " no need for that Akiya.. I consider you a friend... If you ever need a help.. Just ask me..." he extended his hand and the two shook hands, after which Akiya took the train to Hargeon.. From where he will leave toward Magnolia.

Flashback end.

The announcement of" next stop is Hargeon.. Hargeon.. "Akiya opened his eyes, excitement in them... He was curious to know how much the guild changed...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exiting the station Akiya breathed the salty air around him.. Hargeon the harbor town, was a place full of shops and merchants, who solled everything from needles to magical spells and weapons.

He walked slowly down the road, when somone collided with him sending the two of them stumbling.

"oh.. My head" said the running man, his hand holding his hurting head.

Akiya was still disoriented, but something with the voice tugged in his memory, slowly opening his eyes he look at the man, only for his eyes to widden am, as the boy in front of him, who was holding his head, had a pink hair... And a white scaly scarf was waved around his throat.

" N- Natsu?" Akiya asked, his voice uncertain.

The boy looked up , and for a moment a look of confusion entered them, until after a moment his eyes brightened " Akiya!" he called " you've returned!".

The prince winced at the high tone, " Hai Hai.. No need to get excited... So what are you doing here kiddo?" he asked the dragon slayer.

"oh.. I came here looking for Igneel, my father... I heard a rumor that the Salamander was in town so I thought..."

Akiya sweatdropped... "really Natsu?... That's makes no sense... If the dragon Igneel had actually been in town..there would've been mass evacuation and hysteria... Whatever.. So why were you running now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy suddenly remembered something " oh right.. Well I am saving this girl Luigi from somone who calls himself fairy tail... But I have a bad feeling about it... "he said.

Akiya narrowed his eyes." in this case.. We should hurry up.. Lead the way dragon slayer nose " he said.

" lets go! "Natsu called.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Standing right on the shore, Akiya grimaced as he saw the ship sailing away" Natsu.. Can Happy transport me there? "he asked.

" yeah.. But why you? "he asked frowning.

Sighing Akiya answered" because of your motion sicknessdummy... M a ship is still a transport.. "he said.

" oh... OK than Happy take Akiya to the ship! "the pinkty said cheerfully.

" aye! "the blue exeed intoned as he caught the prince by his collar" aera "he chanted and as two white wings appeared on the cats back, they lifted up and moved toward the ship.

" hold steady Happy... Just drop me over the ship.. I'll be alright " he shouted through the wind.

" aye "

The exeed hovered over the ship and dropped the boy down.

Bora looked up, only to see a human falling from the sky toward him.

Jumping back he tried to attack him with _fire_ _explosion_! Sending a huge amount of flames toward the falling boy.

The boy only smiled, as from around him the reality distorted, and from multiple holes a chain shot out... Easily blocking the flames, and striking the fool head on, sending him frying.

"let's get the party started" he calkedcalled as the group of thugs surrounded him.

The chain moved easily, attacking each and every last of them, sending them flying.

Akiya released a yawn "apperantly Enkindu was too much for them... Boring" he said.

Lucy Heartfilia looked in amazement as the chain dealed easily with the slavers.

The boy looked at her suddenly, his eyes narrow " are you alright miss?" he asked her.

"yes... Thank you for saving me..." she said hesitantly as she noticed his guild mark "are.. Are you fairy tail?... Isnt this guy one of your own?" she asked curious.

"hmm.. I don't know.. But I doubt it.. Even if he is he will be excamunicated for this so don't worry.." he said smiling.

"well.. How do you suppose we should return to the shore?" she asked him.

The boy suddenly looked unsure "well.. Are all of them incapacitated.. Let's check if the driver is up" he suggested "if not.. I guess I'll have to use Enkindu.. But that's just tasteless..." he frowned.

. The girl looked unsurely at him but didn't object "well let's check it" she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Now standing on the shore, with the thugs and Bora bound, Natsu turned to Lucy " hey Luigi... Didn't you say you wanted to join fairy tail?" he asked her.

"it's Lucy!" she called angrily "and yes I do.. But..".

"then comon, what are we waiting for let's go!" he called.

Akiya smiled, as he walked after them, this was really Fairy Tail...

End of chapter 4

The phrase "wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure" is not mine..all Rowena's under her disguise of j. K Rolling...


	5. chapter 5

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 5.

Akiya walked slowly, his eyes barely open, as he felt the rays of light coming from the setting sun. From afar he could see the towers of Magnolia and a smile came to his face.

Magnolia... The city where fairy tail was positioned... The first city he ever saw of this amazing new world.

They walked near the forest where he appeared, his memory triggered, remembering the night he saved Lisanas and Mirajanes lives.

Suddenly he stopped in his place as his eyes grew wide. He looked at the spot in which he appeared, a once empty patch of dirt which was now filled with an engraved stone resting on the spot.

" Akiya! What happened?" the pink haired dragon slayer called out, impatient.

"Natsu! Walk back to the guild... I'll come later... There is something I have to do.." he answered back.

"alright! But don't you dare to run away.. You promised me a fight!" Natsu called as he continued down his path.

Akiya walked toward the engraved stone slowly, his eyes watching everything around him but finding nothing suspicious he approached the stone, and as he read the words engraved he stopped eyes widely open.

 **X782** **June** **17**

 **Monument, for the remembrance of the saving of Lizana Strauss.**

Akiya looked at the monument, his eyes widening as he checked the date, only to learn today was indeed June 17.

" I am sorry... Abum" he said slowly " I am sorry for forgetting... I am sorry for forgetting Uruk.." his voice was quite, as he bereted himself for forgetting the anniversary of Uruk and his father.

He stood there quietly for a moment, before he spoke again " I am sorry for wallowing in despair... I am sorry for being weak and unable to defend Uruk.. I am sorry for forgetting your teachings and that it took me two whole years to remember them again..." his voice rose up " and that's why I promise you Abum.. I'll defend those who I care for... As the king of Uruk I will not let what's mine to be harmed... I will defend _my_ possessions, I'll will defend _my_ guild! I will defend _my_ family " he finished, his eyes closed.

It took another moment for him to get ready to leave," well.. It is time to go to back home " a real smile appeard on his face, as he marched out from the forest toward the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He slowly opened the door of the guild building, already getting ready to the commotion within, so when a body flew right toward him, he easily ducked and continued to walk as if nothing happened.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the destruction the wizards did to the guild, and he felt annoyance swelling within him " Enough already! Get a grip on yourself!" he roared, which made everyone to turn to him with surprise.

" huh? Who's this?" asked a guy with a gun and black hair.

"are you blind! It's Akiya!" it was Natsu who said it, his eyes were shining with anger and betrayal as if it was him who wasn't remembered.

Akiya smiled at that.. As much as the boy wasn't bright, but he was loyal to a ridiculous level.

" Akiya? You've finally returned! " it was Gray who jumped toward him first wearing only his boxers " it's nice to see you man! Wow took you long enough to return" he said.

"Gray your clothes!" Akiya remarked smiling.

" Oh crap... Where are my clothes" the boy jumped in again looking frantically for his garments.

A petite girl approached him, her long white hair in a ponytail and punk like clothes told him exactly who it was.

" Hai Mira.." he said smiling " long time no see..".

The girl smiled back, and suddenly she lunged toward him and hugged him firmly " it is good to have you back... I never forgot what you did for my family" she said with a smile.

The guild looked shocked that the "she devil" of fairy tail acted so warmly toward anyone.

"why does she act so warm toward him?" asked Lucy, who just an hour prior was rudely designated by the white haired girl as "weak".

"becouse he saved her little sister and her from death..." the wizard with the brush said smiling "oui" he added as if in an after thought.

A roar suddenly came from the doors as a giant of a man appeared in the portal "you've done it again you insolent brats!" the man roard, to his surprise the guild hall although full was rather quiet with no broals.

He looked around and saw the black haired teen standing not far from the door " oh hello Akiya.. It's good to see you again " he said when it hit him" **what?!** Akiya you're back? " the man asked as he slowly shrinked to his normal diminutive state, which brought a sigh of relief from the blonde girl near the counter.

" Oh hello Master.. It's good to see you too again " the king said good naturdly.

" please my boy I'll talk to you soon But I have a small speech to give those brats, so come right after it to my office " he said as he tried to jump to the fence of the second floor only to smash himself face first into it.

Akiya giggled " masterfully done master..." he thought.

" look how much paperwork you have made me do!" the old man waved the stack of papers he held in his hand.

" you brats had destroyed more than accomplished! Elfman! GiwHow could you attack your client?! Or Cana drinking half of the wine storage of a pub for payment?! " the man's face suddenly changed into a smiling one as he burnt the stack of papers.

"but I say screw the magic council and their laws! If you always trying to constrain yourself for the will of others you will never reach your full potential! That's why we Fairy tail are the best guild in Fiore!" the wizard Saint exclaimed.

Akiya clapped politely while the others cheerd.

" well well... That's the fairy tail I remember... " he muttered quietly, a sour look on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the small office, which the master of the guild claimed as his own, Akiya relaxed as he leaned back, legs outstretched.

The small man in front of him looked tensly at him, his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

They set in silence for several moments, until finialy Makarov couldn't take in the silence and addressed the young king "Akiya, It is very good to see you again. Tell me how was your journey, found what you were looking for?" the man asked.

" yep, it took me a while but I finally took full control of the Gate of Babylon, I can now return to active duty" he answered with a smile.

"oh?" the old man drawled " pray tell me how did you do that?" he asked him curiously.

" trade secret master" the king grinned slyly " as my master who was the greatest magus of Uruk has said" the secrets of magi are their life insurance " or something like that" when he spoke a nostalgic look came upon him.

The old masters eye hardend as he heard that, he interlocked his fingers in front of him " yes Akiya about that" he sighed deeply " you keep mentioning Uruk, saying you are the heir to the throne and so on" Makarov paused as his eyes lingerd onto the boy " but I..." before he was able to finish however the boy interrupted him.

" but you looked for Uruk and couldn't find anything... You looked for Gilgamesh and found nothing... And so you think I am lying "the boy concluded coldly.

Makarov looked shocked but nodded nonetheless" I am sorry my boy, but it's either that or you came from a different world which is extremely unlikely " the man finished.

A mirthlles chuckle escaped the black haired boy" really master? That's your conclusion? " he asked coldly.

" please Akiya trust me as your guild master and tell me the truth.. None of us will judge you " the bald man pleaded.

" oh... So that's your angle huh? " Akiyas voice was cold" tell me Master am I part of the guild? " the boy asked.

" of course... What does it has to do with anything? " the guild master asked, confused.

" well master Makarov let me enlighten you then "the boy drawled darkly" the truth is I don't hold it a secret, I indeed came from another world... And it's not like it matters at all " he said smiling grimly" Uruk was destroyed by the so called "gods" of the Sumerian pantheon, while I was sent to safety by my father the golden king of heroes " his eyes narrowed" but what enrages me is your hypocrisy... Don't get me wrong I think it's the most natural thing to check the background of those who want to join your organization, and I indeed see Fairy tail as my family " the boy took a deep breath as he saw the man's stricken face" but after you already excepted me Makarov.. And asking of me to _trust_ you as my guild master! But where is your trust in me as a guild member? " Akiya didn't raise his voice, on the contrary his voice became more quiet, but the effect was greater than if he would have screamed.

The man looked dejected as he rationalized the boy's words, and he narrowed his eyes.

" Akiya... Are you challenging the way I run the guild?" he asked seriously, but no anger was behind his words rather a heavy exhaustion.

Akiya thought for a moment before replying seriously " to tell you the truth master... Yes I am" he answered bluntly " don't get me wrong, it's not that I think you are not a capable master... And not that I think that there is anyone better than you for the role" he shook his head to emphasize " but you are just a human... We make mistakes and unfortunately for you there is no one who tries to tell you that" the young king sighed deeply " please don't take this the wrong way... But I feel I should say it.. For the sake of the guild" he finished seriously.

Makarov was surprised, in all his years as the master no one challenged him like that... And mostly coming from that boy who just a moment ago was enraged with him... It was really a new and enjoyable experience.

"Please explain" he told the boy.

" Very well then... The guild's dinamic is a very friendly one, the people in the guild feel like a family that is true... But master I am sorry to say that some are neglected.. You have an elite core of wizards those individuals with tremendous potential like Natsu, Gray, Mirajane and Erza for example. But others.. Are neglected, I am sure it's isn't intentionall but it's there all the same, you trust them all but none like those of the elite, master Makarov it's a normal form of conduction to give more attention to the elite.. Every leader will do the same. But.. " he paused to add some dramatic effects" a good leader knows that should he strengthen only the elite individuals, - because that's exactly what they are individuals - then he will lose... For if anything will happen to the core, he will stay defenseless, alsoalso from the point of the elites... without the support of a capable mass behind them... They will fall " Akiya looked at the master, his eyes held no anger or malice just pain as if remembering something painful.

" and that is why master I urge you to show them the same trust... They are all family, that's one thing that must be done if you will ask me... There is another thing but it's really has nothing to do with trust problems... Or maybe it does but in a different way. " he finished, relaxing back in his chair.

Makarov smiled" you really do know how to conduct and understand people don't you?.. Well I should have expected as much from a prince " he said softly." Please tell me the other thing... It's interesting to hear another view "

" if you so wish master.. The other point is totally the opposite problem... You display too much trust to your elite... They are all capable but on the other hand they are still children... I'll take the mission where Lisana nearly died.. As a guild master it's your duty to make sure none of them will be hurt by taking a mission which is too difficult for them... It's true that soldiers die on the battlefield.. But they are children they don't know war " he finished.

The old man grumbled" I understand what are you saying... But what about you Akiya? Aren't you their age? " he asked.

" even though I am.. I saw war and death... Master I fought and killed, I lost people... So unlike them I understand "he replied calmly.

Makarov nodded" very well.. I hear you and although I agree with you on the first part.. I can't say I am of the second.. In any case I thank you for your words " the old man paused before he looked deeply into the eyes of the boy in front of him" and I am sorry Akiya... For the way I acted "

The boy smiled" have a good day Master... I'll see you around " he said before leaving the office.

" kids this days " grumbled the old man as he took a beer mug and drunk it to the bottom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next day when Akiya entered the guild hall he was met by a strange situation.

A young boy was standing in front of the old guild master, his dark purple hair ruffled as he begged the guild master to send somone to check for his father.

" He should have returned three days ago!" the young boy pleaded " please you have to send somone to help him!" the boy's eyes were full of misery.

" Macao is a fairy tail wizard Romeo.. He is more than capable of finishing the job" the master's answer ignited an angry outburst from the young boy " I hate all of you!" he screamed as he tried to run out of the building, only to be stopped by the black haired king, who stooped down to look the young boy in the eyes " Romeo was it?" he asked gently " could you tell me please where did your father go?" his voice was soothing.

The boy perked visibly "you... You will help me?" he asked with wide eyes " but the master..."

" We are his guild members not his subordinates Romeo... So where did he go?" he asked again.

" Mount Hakobe Akiya.. He took the mission for the extermination of vulkans" a smooth but powerful voice said, coming from the white haired devil.

" Oh.. OK then.. Don't worry Romeo we will bring your father back" he smiled as he said that.

The boy hugged him "thank you thank you thank you!" he burst happily.

The master looked at the boy with amusement " didn't you say that I should show more trust Akiya?" he asked smiling.

"There is nothing Absolute... And there is a difference between trust and abandonment" he replied

"I'll come as well" Mirajane said, her eyes shining with excitement.

" Me too!" the dragon slayer exclaimed.

" Aye sir!" chipped the blue exceed.

" Can I come along?" the blonde hair girl who answered to the name Lucy asked hesitantly.

" Certainly Lucy.. But I would suggest you change your clothes.. Even though it's summer Mount Hakobe is a very cold place" Akiya answered quickly.

" Oh.. Thank you.. I'll be right back" she said with a smile, grateful for the young wizards advice, as she raced to change her clothes.

Xxxxxxxxzxzxx

As they walked up the mountain, the air around them grew colder with each passing meter, But none of them actually felt it.

Lucy smiled and in her heart she thanked the black haired boy for telling her about the weather, otherwise she would've been caught by surprise.

" Natsu... Do you smell anything?" asked the black haired boy who was wearing a regular short sleeved shirt.

The dragon slayer shook his head " unfortunately the blizzard distorts the smell" he answered.

" Very well... I'll see if I can sense him" he said when he caught the curious looks he was getting from the blonde.

" I create a prana barrier around my body, which makes the temperature stay the same around me" he answered the unasked question.

" Prana?" the girl asked.

" he means ethernanos... He calls them prana for some reason" Mira answered without stopping.

Before however she could continue her inquiry, a large white primat, who's ugly face and smell made all of them cringe at the sight of him.

The creature danced around a weird dance " wu ha ha, wu ha ha, I smell woman..." the creature said energetically as he looked at the two females of the group with a big disgusting smile.

But Akiya didn't charge it, his eyes fixated somewhere far away, when he suddenly spoke the others jumped in surprise.

" Mirajane.. Take the others and save Macao... Something big is coming" he said, and the urgency in his voice made the girl to accept.

She charged right at the vulcan who tried to escape into the mountains, the others after her.

Akiya turned around, his prana circling, as he awaited his opponent to appear.

And appear it did, with a great roar which shook the heads of the mountains, making an avalanche of snow to come down.

Akiya looked mesmerized at the huge creature, it was around twenty feet tall, with two huge hands, the creature had a four red eyes, which were gleaming in its otherwise white form.

The creature roared again as it launched at him, in a surprising speed.

Akiya let the prana move through his legs as he jumped back, and outstretching his hand, he commanded the great chain Enkindu to wrap around the creature, Akiya smiled but stayed warry thus he wasn't caught by surprise as the creature melted down only to reaper in front of where he stood just a moment ago.

The creature roared again as it missed the young king, but this time started to chant something making a large megical circle to appear around it.

Akiya cursed as he opened the gate of Babylon, and summoned four different C rank fire blades and attacked the monster with them simultaneously, calling upon their names, " AG dili! Ag sini! Ag min!" the three blades burst to life, as their flames conducted together to create an inferno.

The young king didn't notice how his three friends returned with the injured Macao on their shoulders, and were now looking amazed by the display of power which the boy conducted.

The magical circle vanished and the flames gradually stopped, Akiya stood there his eyes intense.. He had no idea what kind of creature was it... But he didn't let his guard down.

And indeed, as the flames vanished the black haired boy noticed that his flames barely done any damage, he cursed slightly as he realized that the flames weren't strong enough to melt it faster before it could regenerate by using the ice and snow around it.

Akiya let his anger wash over him as he opened the gate once again... Every creature had a heart or core.. He will just have to destroy it!

And with this thought a dark red spear materialized in his hand, and the demonic energy which it projected, made all of his freinds to take a step back and Natsu called exited " hey this is the same weapon he used to beat Erza!".

Lucy on the other hand shaked in fear as she saw the creature surviving the onslaught of flames which would incinerate any human to ashes in seconds.

" M- Mirajane?" the girl stuterd " shouldn't he run? " she asked uncertain.

Mira lughed darkly" Lucy... If Akiya would get serious.. I doubt Magnolia would still be standing " she answered.

Lucy gaped as the energy from the spear assulted her sesenses" what is that? " she asked in fear.. What was wrong with those fairy tail wizards...?

The king moved his weapon with its tip down, his body bursting with prana" say your prayers monster! Today is the day you die! " he called as he moved his legs into position" Gae Bolg! " he called as he thrusted the spear forward, impailig the monster.

The others who stood behind him looked in amazement and shock as the creatures heart was pierced before the thrust even happened.

The creature roared up in pain as it's body suddenly shattered and exploded to millions tiny little snowflakes.

Akiya stood there, the spear still in his hand, and turning around to his freinds he nodded curtly "I see you found him.. Very well let us head back" he said slowly as he walked toward the road to the city, suddenly ducking .

Right when a certain pink haired slayer with a shout of " Akiya fight me" attacked him only to miss completely.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They walked in silence for a while, each one of them endorsed in their thoughts.

Lucy couldn't shake the feeling of the spear.. It felt so violent... So horrible.. On top of that somehow the spear stabbed the heart before it actually moved... And what was it about this boy who didn't even use any megical circle...

As they neared the town Akiya finally broke the silence " I wonder what this creature was... It felt unnatural" he said quietly.

" it's possible it was a demon.. But I don't really know.. You should ask the Master you know, or Levi chan" Mirajane answered.

"good idea... I'll probably follow your advice, now where is Romeo?" he said.

Macao looked around frantically as he searched for his boy, only to see him seating on the front bench of a park.

"Romeo!" the older man called, running with a smile toward his son.

The boy turned around and when he saw his father and behind him Akiya and the others he smiled widely, as he ran to his father.

Akiya just mock saluted him with a smile as he motioned the others to leave the two be " let's go... The master will wish to know about what transpired" he said and without waiting he strode toward the guild.

End of chapter 5.


	6. chapter 6

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 6.

Akiya stood there, in the middle of the once again ruined guild hall, his eyes burning with anger as he looked at the fearful group of wizards who stood around the wreckege with guilty eyes.

" How many times do I have to tell you... Not to destroy the guild hall!" he screamed at them, " First it's wrong to destroy our home to begin with! But secondly those of you who can repay for the damage is one thing but those of you who can't..." his eyes narrowed" Who the hell gave you permission to destroy the money that the guild works so hard to earn?! " his voice suddenly changed from high to low hiss" If I'll see any of you who can't repay for the damage... I swear I'll make him do ' that' every single time... I'll make sure of it " he called darkly.

The wizards shuddered, and KicyLucy couldn't really fathom what was this" that " which the boy was threatening the others.

" Oi Oi.. He is scarier then Erza " muttered one of the wizards.

The king looked at him with contempt" Did you say something? " he asked him darkly.

" No no... I was silent like a fish "the man said hurriedly.

" Good I thought so... " he sighed deeply while muttering quitely about disgraceful behavior and how Abum would have taken care of it.

It was then that Natsu came in, looking excited for a new job, only to see Gray and tried to start a fight with him, but the black haired boy refused, the warning of the other wizard still in his head.

" What popcicle?... Afraid?" the young dragon slayer mocked.

But when Mira suddenly striked him down from behind, and telling him not to dare destroy anything unless he wanted to do "that", it made even the fearless son of Igneel shudder and shut up.

"Damn Mira acting strange" Macao told Wakaba, who was sitting with his pipe in mouth.

" Ehehe... Yeah.. Do you think?..." he asked with a smile.

" What?! Mirajane? No way... Pfft stop with those stupid talks old man" Macao answered.

"Me? Old man? I'll show you!" he roared, only to stop " Damn him... I can't even fight you.." he said darkly.

The dark haired man lughed, his eyes wandering around, a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akiya walked slowly out of the guild hall, engrossed in his thoughts.

He replayed the battle against the monster on the mountain.. The feeling the thing emitted was demonic in nature.. Much like Gae Bolg.. What he couldn't fathom what exactly was a demon doing around here.. Was it just wandering without reason? That's sounded unlikely.. For if it did why weren't there any destruction.. Also the only demons which he heard in this world were those created by the infamous dark sorcerer Zeref.. Which really didn't explain much.. Zeref was dead according to all the records so what was one of his demons doing here...? It was possible that it's was slumbering there.. And was awakened by the stupid baboons.. Akiya wasn't sure, so with a frown he decided to return and investigate the place..

" Ah Akiya.. What are you doing?" the voice that came from behind him made him turn around, it was Cana.. Or how he dubbed her the irreparable alcoholic..

" Nothing which is your business Alberona" he answered curtly.

The girl huffed "So rude.. Hmm if you don't want to talk then just say so geese" she said as she walked away.

Akiya didn't really care, right now he had something on his mind and just like his father he hated being interrupted.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Natsu running toward Lucy's house, he smiled a bit, and continued to walk toward the mountain... He had a fast way of traveling.. But unleashing it here in the middle of the city didn't sound like a smart move, sighing deeply the king moved toward the exit of the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mount Hakobe was as cold as always.. Akiya walked slowly through the snow, his eyes looking for the place where he slayed the demon, the snow was covering every part of the mountain, making everything look the same.

The young king felt annoyance creeping into him, he was here for an hour already and yet he couldn't find the spot.

But he could not stop yet.. This was a dangerous monster.. If it was just slumbering around here it wasn't a big deal.. But if it came here then it could be a possible danger for the city of Magnolia.

It took him another two hours until he finally found the spot, now for the most difficult part... He has to find the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxzx

Mirajane was sitting in the guild hall bored.. She wanted to go on an S class mission.. But she didn't want to go alone..initially she thought to ask Lisana to accompany her.. But memorys of their last mission together came to her mind and she shuddered.. If it wasn't for Akiya... Speaking of her black haired friend.. Where was he?.. She could go with him...

Slowly Mira stood up determined to find the young king.

She saw Cana entering the guild, her face annoyed, as she muttered about stupid rude people.

" Cana?" the white haired girl turned to the brunette " Did you see Akiya by any chance?" she asked.

" Yeah.. I saw the rude idiot he was heading out of the city..." the girl huffed as she went toward the counter where she took out a large barrel of buse " Well... I have all I need right here" she said smirking as she easily lifted the whole thing and started to drink right out of the barrel.

Mira looked amused at the desplay, but her mind was on the boy..." Out of the city.. Took no job.. Where did he go?".

When it suddenly hit her, it was the most likely possibility, as her mind conjured the images of the monster in in mountain.. It's huge shape... The power which radiated from it... And the black haired boys dark eyes as he stabbed it... His thoughtful look as they walked back and his worried glance as he spoke about it..

So the most likely place the young man went was to mount Hakobe... Which meens that the young she devil knew exactly where she was headed next, and with the course planned the girl headed out with a determined look on her face.

Xxxxxxxxzzzzxxx

Akiya was walking slowly, his eyes still scanning, he couldn't find it... He couldn't find anything dammit... Their was no residual energy, no signs of long slumber nothing... Dread started to fill his heart as the second possibility started to become more and more likely... If Zeref was actually alive... His eyes hardened, he would let nothing endanger his family...

As a last resort he set down on the floor, his legs under him and closed his eyes.. Took a deep breath and let it out.. His circuits flared as he connected to the energy around him.. It started slowly, a small blobs of color, but slowly it began to clear up... The endless number of the nature energy which came from every little snow flake... The breath of nature.. And slowly but surely the unnatural blob which was human energy started to appear.

At first it was just the marks of people who came through here recently... But it quickly changed to show even those of long ago... And in the midst of the entire dance of colors, Akiya finally felt it.. The demonic energy which was similar to the one that was radiating from the white demon... But it wasn't dormant.. No it was dark and active as if the demon was alive..

With a start Akiya opened his eyes, the black orbs full of concern " I have to go... There is no time" he thought as he rushed toward the area from which he felt the spike of energy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mirajane was walkwalking slowly, the cold wind striking against her face, as if an invisible barrier was trying to hold her back... She shivered slightly as the cold wind assulted her again... She had a very bad feeling... She could feel it.. Something bad is going to happen.

With a renewed determination she moved forward, their was a possibility that the black haired king will need her help.

Xxxxxxxzxxzzxx

Akiya stood there in front of the entrance to a cave, his black hair waving with the wind, his dark eyes set on the cave, determination visible in the dark orbs.

This was the place from where the dark aura was emitting, and here up close it was disgusting.. It was tainted and twisted as if somone was trying to change its nature to call somethings dark from within.

" Bloody Enki... It feels like the demonologic circles back home" he muttered, suddenly an understanding hit him "No... Impossible... Demonology?... Not Zerefs magic?" his eyes grew cold... Demonology was forbidden in Uruk... For the sole purpose of not angering the dietis before Uruk was ready...

Slowly, the boy crept inside.. His eyes making sure to capture each and every detail... But he was distracted by the odor of the aura around him.. Its intensity grew with each step he took, so much that he felt himself suffocating.

When he finally arrived at the main chamber he stood there rooted as his eyes took in the room around him.. It was circular and had twelve stones standing in a circle, each engraved with unknown to him symbols... Which made him sigh in relief... At least it was not something from Uruk.

In the middle of the stones, a magical circle was standing, created of a large twelve ends star, with hundreds of symbols written in it, and around it, twelve people were standing, chanting something in unknown language.

When he entered, two huge gargoyles came to life and attacked him, only for him to easily avoid their heavy attack, and summoning his magecraft he blasted them with two explosive spells which destroyed them easily.. He wasn't the student of master Balashi for no reason... The explosion of the guardians finally caught the attention of the chanting wizards, who although noticed him didn't stop their chant.

Akiya sneered.. Those simpeltons were either underestimating him or just couldn't move from the circle.. One way or another it mattered not.. As they were all going to die after he will get his answers from them.

The black haired king moved forward only to be blocked by a magical barrier which was made of runes.. As he saw that he smiled.. At his time in Corocus he reaserched some of it... And apparently it was nothing more than a magical contract which bound the one in its range to do something or meet certain consequences... As golden light enveloped his hand, he stood there holding his dagger, also known as rule breaker.. Which literally made runes useless against him.

The dagger was a real treasure, and Akiya was more than curious to know from where did his father got it.. But right now it was meaningless... What was important was that he had the power to break the runes.

With a smirk he simply touched the barrier with the dagger, which made the runes to shudder, and suddenly they vanished.

Akiya smiled as he moved forward into the chamber, his face changing drastically from a smile to anger as he looked at those fools who dared to endanger what was his.

The sorcerers were surprised, even more so when the black haired boy in front of them, moved his hands forward and out of nowhere a volly of blades came out flying and killed most of them.. Only one surviving due to him standing behind a stone.

"Now that your friends are dead... I suggest you will tell me what exactly is it that you fools were doing?" Akiya said darkly " What exactly was your intentions? What were you planning exactly?" he finished threatening.

To his complete surprise the man laughed uncontrollably" Hahahaha... They are maybe dead... But you have just completed what we began.. And now he will be summoned.. The great lord of darkness who would make even Zeref shake in his boots! Those fools didn't know it.. But they would have died anyway at the end of the ritual... After all blood is the ingredient to any demon summoning " the man lughed again insanely.

Akiya thought the man had lost it... And was about to spear him, when he felt the spark of energy from the ground.. It was so dark and vile that it made him want to throw out... If he was to compare it... It reminded him of Ereshkigal... The monster who tortured souls...

His eyes narrowed in hatred as he remembered how he himself destroyed her near the outer wall of Uruk.. He lost countless soldiers but at the end she was lying dead..

And the circle flared, and a dark tendril came from it, attaching itself to the surviving sorcerer who's eyes grewgrew wide as he started to scream in agony.. And two seconds later there was nothing left of him... And the circle flared again, releasing a huge amount of dark energy.. Which intensified as a figure came out of it.

The creature was humanoid, with dark face and red eyes, four great horns sprouted from its head and it was wearing a purple and red clothes with a cape of the same color.

The creature turned around toward him, it's red eyes scanning him with interest " You are different from those fools" the creature said in a deep baritone, " Your magic is interesting and I am intrigued... Tell me mortal.. What are you?" he asked him with open curiosity.

Akiya looked at the creature with open hostility " Its polite to introduce yourself before asking for somone else's identity" he said icely.

The creature narrowed its eyes " you are playing a dangerous game mortal... But I will humor you.. I am Raakshas, one of the Supreme demons of the underworld" he stated.

Akiya narrowed his eyes as hatred flared in them " So you are like a diety to the demons... Well I am Akiya of Uruk, the king of Uruk and the nemiss of all those pretenreds who call themselves gods." he said, his voice was full of hate.

Raakshas laughed for a moment " You are an interesting mortal... But it is time for me to destroy you... I don't have time for mortals " he said, as he moved his hands forward and sent a powerful electric blast right at the boy, who ducked under it and moved his hand like a gun.

A blast of light came out of it as it shot at the laughing demon, who easily blocked it" If that's the best you've got... You are going to die easily... " the creature said.

But Akiya just smiled" Sorry.. But I really wanted to try that... It is so long since I last used my mage craft... Guess it's won't be useful here... " and without worning he charged forward, in his hand a blade appeared, pumping his prana through it he slashed at the demon who moved his hand and blocked the blade, a thing layer of energy on his hand, his other hand charged a pure energy blast which was sent at the king.

Akiya laughed in delight as he easily ducked, and in his left hand he summoned another blade, this one curved a bit, which he slashed the opponent who jumped back.

"You are not bad human... Apperantly I'll have to use more power.." the monster said in delight.

But Akiya interrupted him as a hail of white arrows shot at Raakshas who created a barrier and blocked it.

The creature moved its hands, and a huge blast of dark energy was sent at the king, who moved his blade forward" Nuru Genni! " he said as the blade suddenly erupted in light, which moved forward like a tornado.

The two powers clashed, but Akiya was already moving, sending countless blades at the monster, who blocked them, when the two overcharged attacks suddenly exploded, destroying the mountain into nothing, which left the two of them standing in the open field.

The monster was laughing in delight as he saw the destruction the two of them made " hahaha... I am so fortunate... I was truly blessed.. For the first creature which I face in this new world is one as powerful as you... Well well... I guess that means it is time to finish this... I will give you the honor of seeing my ultimate technique... " the creature connected its hands as it started to chant" Darkness beyond the human world... Pure darkness of the abyss.. Upon your name I call.. I am your master come as I call you **"the lament of darkness!"** he called as the skies above darkend and a huge dark hand appeared, and when it opened an enormous amount of energy was released, descending at the human under it, and there was no way for him to avoid it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mira was moving through the snow when she felt the spike of energy... Her heart started to beat faster as she ran toward the source. The energy spiked and vanished again, when she finally arrived at the spot, only to feel a huge spike of energy, and the havens darkend, and as she ascended the last few meters she saw it... Akiya was standing there, as a powerful energy ray moved toward him from the skies, and she knew there was no way for him to avoid it... And as the magic descended upon the boy she couldn't help it and closed her eyes, and out of her throat a scream came " Akiya!"...

Xxxxxxzzxxxxxxxxxxzcvxzzxxxxx

The monsters attack moved toward him , Akiya simply moved his hands up, two long blades materialized in his hands.

The two blades were looking the same in all but the color, as one was dark while the other was white, he lifted the black blade to the sky while the other he pointed at his opponent, and a second later the strike collided with his blade, and a huge explosion ocured, obscuring everything around him.

Raakshas laughed... His deep voice was booming as his breath was heaving, but he was laughing...

Mirajane looked horrified at the smoke.. Her heart was beating in fear for her friend... When a high pitch laugh came from the smoke...

And as the smoke cleared Akiya was standing there his eyes full of mirth, the black blade was pulsing with energy as the light one was still pointed at the demon " Hahaha... That was a good one demon..." the boy laughed, his body wasn't even sweating.

Mira looked with wide eyes... There was no way... How could he survive?...

Raakshas felt fear swell in him for the first time " I-impossible!" he called " How can you not only stand but still look as if nothing changed?" he demanded.

The boy looked at him with hatred " I will show you... Pathetic demon... I'll show you how little do you know.. Those blades are not even my strongest weapons...".

He suddenly moved the black blade down" Ying Yang blades! " he called" Yang! " the white blade suddenly lighted up, and the black gradually dulled" Face the true power of Uruk! " he called as the white blade charged forward, faster than the demon could react and as it imbeded itself in his stomach, it's light suddenly spiked enveloping the creature in pure light, and when it vanished there was nothing left of the demon.

Akiya smiled in delight, as he turned toward Mirajane " Enjoyed the show?" he asked the wide eyed girl casually.

Mirajanes eyes suddenly filled with tears as she jumped on him and slapt him with her hand "You! You idiot! Do you know how worried I was?!" her hands clutched his shirt as she cried into it.

He embraced her slightly " There was never anything to be worried about... The Ying blade completely overpowerd the attack... I was overestimating the monster " he said with a smile" And to think that the sorcerer thought it was as strong as Zeref... I really doubt it... This thing wasn't even worth the trouble and worries "he told her.

The girl held him tightly" Don't you dare do anything like that again... How would I be able to repay you for saving me and Lisana if you die? " she asked.

Akiya laughed" That's true.. Well.. I think it's time to go back to the guild " he said.

The girl nodded slowly as the two wolked slowly back toward the guild.

End of chapter 6

This chapter is replacing the daybreak arc.


	7. chapter 7

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 7.

The soft light of the morning sipped through the windows of the fairy tail guild, the gentle chipper of the birds was heard in the nearly empty building.

Behind the counter a girl was sitting, her shirt silver hair neatly trimmed. In front of her, on the counter was lying open the latest issue of the "sorcerers weekly" journal, but it her eyes were glewed to the other side of the room, where near a small table, with a book on his lap was sitting a black haired boy, who slowly seeped from his cup of coffee while reading.

Lisana though wasn't interested in the boy, for although he was good looking and powerful her heart was in a different place entirely, with a certain salmon colored hair dragon slayer. No.. her interest was on the girl near the table, a girl who had the same silver hair as her, albeit longer and in a ponytail and was currently sitting in front of the boy, slowly seeping from a steaming cup of tea.

Lisana couldn't be more surprised.. Her sister Mirajane was currently sitting in one place with a hot cup of tea of all the things.. A small smile crept on her face.

The door of the guild opened, and a round man with bushy hair entered, his eyes scanning the occupants.

Reedus walked toward the counter, and after greeting the younger girl asked her for a cup of bourbon, which the girl obliged.

Lisana didn't really mind the job, it wasn't as if she had to do that every day.. Today was simply her turn as the females of the guild and some males made a rotation serving as the barmaid.

She put the cup in front of him, Reedus took the cup in his hands and took a small seep, and after humming his approval turned to the younger girl " Oui have you heard?" he asked rhetorically " Erza is coming back" he told the girl.

" Really?!" Lisana asked excitedly " She was away for too long... I am curious to hear about her adventures" she said with a smile.

" I would say" came Macao's voice " But I am more interested how will she react to his return" the purple haired wizard indicated on the young prince " She was pissed when he left without a word" he said smiling.

" Sounds like an interesting event" she replied.

" Idk... To me it's sounds more like an event which will annihilate the guild hall" said Wakaba with a small chuckle.

" No one can beat Erza!" Natsu said with a scream.

Lisana looked around surprised " When did all of you came in?" she asked bewildered.

" Don't be so rush fire breath.. Don't forger Akiya beat her before..." Gray Fullbaster said from near them.

" What did you call me Popsicle?" the dragon slayer asked, a tick mark on her braw.

Before the ice wizard had a chance to respond though the doors banged open and a tall imposing figure marched in, behind her a huge cart of baggage rolled and a huge decorated horn with it .

The female who entered had a long red hair, and was wearing a heavy set of armor with the insignia of the heart kruz company. As she entered her brown eyes scanned the room and a smile of satasfication appeared on her face.

" I am happy to see the guild in such a pristine and unbroken state" she said but before she could continue her gaze lended on the black haired king on the far side of the room and her mouth changed into a scowl " You!" she screamed as she ran toward him with a shout.

Aa Erza came closer, Akiya didn't even flinch, continued to read his book, and just before her fist collided with his faceface, he ducked the coffee cup still in hand.

He turned to face her with a sweet smile " I see you have not changed Erza" he said.

" You really think that's it?" she told him with an icy tone " Do you believe that after leaving without a word you can simply marsh right back as if nothing happened?!" her eyes glared at the boy who didn't seamed to be affected even though the entire guild hall flinched.

" I was not aware that there was such a guild law Erza " he stated, amusement dancing in his eyes" But I am disappointed that you didn't work on your technique at all... Still relying on brute force "he sighed.

" I... " she started but was cut by the king.

" Fear not... I remember my promise to you.. I will help you improve.. " he said" But currently I am in the middle of something important... So please let me read in peace " and without waiting for the reply he turned back to his book.

A tick mark appeared on the girl's braw but she calmed herself down" Akiya... I need your help " she said and turning to the white haired girl" You too Mira , and if possible Gray and Natsu as well " she said her voice grave.

Akiya looked up surprised, for the redhead to ask for help.. It must be something serious. He remained quiet as he waited for her to continue.

She nodded gratefully" On my way here... I heard some people talk about Erigor the ace of Eisenwald and about looking for something called lullaby... Apparently they found it or something...I don't know what it is... But if Erigor wants it it bad news.. " she finished explaining to the young king who nodded thoughtfully.

" So you want to head right to their guild and beat them to pulp... I will help you then... When did you plan to move? " he asked her.

" Tomorrow morning... " she replied.

" Very well.. I'll be there, for now.." he trailed off his eyes moving toward the book which he was reading.

Mirajane giggled at the boy's antics and at the scowl on the redheads face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next day, Akiya was standing in the station, his eyes closed as he waited for the others to come. Around him people were walking in and out, some stopped to look at him, and he even heard some giggles, but gave no mind to it.

He was currently wearing his black combat clothes, as it was almost assured they would have to fight the dark guild. Akiya sighed as he thought about it all.. The word lullaby tingled his mind but for some reason he couldn't recall from where exactly it was familiar.

A loud noise of arguing came from the front, and Akiya felt bursts of prana from the same direction. With a sigh he sweatdropped, already knowing who was coming.

Opening his eyes he saw he was right, as a group of two males and three females came toward him, and four of those five were arguing like little children.

A chuckle escaped the older boys mouth.. Erza was so preoccupied with Mira that she didn't even noticed the two boys fighting, and behind them with an emberssed look on her face walked the blonde girl.. Lucy.

hesitantly the girl approached him, and for the first time Akiya noticed her delicate way of walking, like a nobility or a successful businesmans daughter, not that it's mattered but still..

" Um.. Akiya.." she started hesitantly.

The king simply lifted his brow in question.

" You.. Are most likely the only sane person in this entire guild... And you are much longer here than me.. So I wanted to ask you to help me when it's possible..." her voice was hesitant.

Akiya smiled " Tell you what Lucy.. I'll help you and in exchange you will tell me about yourself.. You are acting like a noble woman... So forgive me my curiosity.. "

The girl looked surprised" W-well... I can tell you... But would you mind sharing with me your own background? " she asked.

He chuckled" That's not a fair trade... But it's not like it's a secret.. So why not " he answered, and after a pause he turned to her again" You wanted to ask me something right? So on with it.. We still have some time before the train will come. "

The girl smiled thankfully" Yes... This Eisenwald.. And dark guilds I really don't know anything about the structure of the magical community " she conffesed, her eyes red with embarrassment for her lack of knowledge.

" There is nothing to be ashamed of... But in reality there isn't a lot to know... The guilds in Fiore are divided into two sections.. The legal guilds, those who operate under the laws of the magic council.. The others are dark guilds those who refuse to obey the magic council. " he took a small break before he continued" Being a wizard from a dark guild doesn't automatically make you a bad person... There could be many reasons for one not to wish to be under the council.. Our current target however is Eisenwald.. A dark guild which specializes in assassinations and their leader only accepts those kind of missions, his nickname is Erigor the reaper and he specializes in wind magic " the young king finished his explanation.

Lucy stood there, fear creeping into her heart" A-assassination?... We will have to fight killers? "she asked terrified.

The king nodded" Yes... And most likely end their life.. Whatever you do though do not challenge Erigor.. I'll take care of him myself... I'll show him what a true reaper is capable of " he told the girl who gulped.

" I won't challenge him... I promise " she promised hastily.

Before they could talk any longer the whistle of the train announced the arrival of their ride.

" Well.. It is time " the black haired boy said as he embarked on the vehicle.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The ritmic noise of the rails was like a soothing music to the young prince, his eyes closed as he awaited their arrival to their destination .

The others were seating on the other side, and Erza was explaining them in detail about the mission.. Capturing lullaby the demonic Flute of the death tune.

Uninterested the black haired boy listened to the wheels noise with closed eyes, his attention centerd on the prana signatures around him, a breath in and a breath out, the young king meditated on his surroundings.

The signatures were nothing special, all around him the people didn't even have magical circuits and had no signature, the others signature was five different blobs of energy in different colors, which didn't really interested him although the white signature was marred with black as if a second signature was present within the She devil.. Deciding to leave the investigation to another time the boy drifted slowly to sleep, not even noticing their close location.

The train suddenly halted, which prompted the young king to open his eyes, only to notice his friends weren't there, eyes wide he jumped up only for a pained grunt to come from the front.

Running forward, he opened the door of the next compartment only to witness Natsu jump through the window, and a black haired teen barely getting up on his legs, a creepy looking flute near his leg.

When the teen noticed Akiya he cursed, and a magical circle appeared before him, sending a barrage of shadow tendrils toward the prince who simply moved his index finger forward and blasted it with a powerful light spell.

When the light vanished, Akiya was left looking at the empty space were just a moment ago the black haired teen was standing.

Cursing as he realized the man somehow got away he moved to the window, his eyes catching the magic four wheeler moving forward toward Oshibana.

With an annoyed hoof Akiya jumpers out of the train, and after circulating the neccecary prana he opened the gate op Babylon, and from within it came a wondrous piece of equipment.

It was a golden and emerald arc powered by a solar crystal and used mercury as a fuel, in the middle of it a golden pilot throne, and a control panel in front, the Vimana created by the greatest of Babylonias magi.

He slowly ascended the vehicle, and setting himself upon it he touched the panel slightly with hand which made it glow, and a second later the powers went on.

Applying the speed he soared to the skies, surpassing the laws of physics as the vehicle moved in the speed of thought.

" Well... It is time to play" he said with a smile as the aircraft lurched forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Easily reaching Oshibana, the prince stopped in the air, his mind working overtime... What exactly lies in this direction which will make the dark guild to come here with a death tune flute...

They could of course use the speakers of the station to kill thousands... But that would get them nothing... The guilds will stay as strong as they were... On the other hand...

The young kings eyes lit up in understanding " Clover town..." it made perfect sense.. Destroying the guild masters will leave a horrible void in the magical council authority... It will be a chaos which will give the dark guilds a chance.

He clenched his fists... "We'll see about that" he thought " Erigor.. Prepare to meet a true shinigami.." and with that thought he moved forward toward Clover.

Xxxxxxxxx

Akiya was monitoring everything around him on the panel, when the sensors started to beep indicating a person with a high concentration of prana, stopping the Vimana, he looked at the person below, and there standing with his long scythe on his back, his silver hair silked back and his body tattooed all over.

Akiya smiled, as he let the aircraft vanish back into the gate, he fell down and using his prana he lended softly right in front of the surprised dark guild ace.

" Kudos Erigor" the heir of Uruk said with an amused smile " Having fun?".

" Who?.. How?" was the only words the killer could muster in his surprised state.

"Who me?... Akiya of fairy tail... I hope my friends didn't totally trounce your weakling subordinates".

" You dare!" the man screamd as he created a wind blade which was sent toward the smiling boy, who easily sidestepped it.

Erigor took to the air, a smile of triumph came to his face only for it to change into a scowl as the boy suddenly took to the air, a smirk on his face " What not so sure of yourself Erigor?..." he teased.

The man didn't answered instead opting to try shooting the black haired boy from the air, only to be avoided easily.

Akiya smiled, he really had no reason to take the man seriously, so he used the time to play with the wind wizard.

The dance continued for several more moments, and as the frustration of the reaper growed so did the boredom of the king rised.

Erigor broke first " I'll show you the full power which I possess!" he crossed his hands in front of him " **Gale mail!"** he called as the wind started to gather around him, effectively creating an armor out of a hurricane.

The reaper laughed darkly " Now you are going down!" he called as he moved forward toward his opponent.

Akiya smiled as he moved his hand forward and as the light faded and a scarlet two meter long spear appeared in his hands, with a smile he launched forward, the tip of the spear toward the dark mage" Gae Dearg " he said quietly as the spear impacted the wind.

Erigor laughed, seeing the end of the foolish wizard only for his mail to give way and brake from the spear.

He couldn't do a thing as the spear pierced his hand, effectively rendering it useless with the severed muscles, and a high pitch scream came from the dark wizard throat.

And as he lost concentration the magic faded away, leaving the bloody wizard defenseless.

The black haired teen loomed over him, a cruel smirk on his face "Not so tough now eh Shinigami" he taunted.

The man shuddered " What do you want?" he asked fearfully.

" Nothing much.. Just lullaby and some info" he said sweetly.

The man took a step back " I.. I don't have it.. It's in Kageyamas hands... What Info do you want?".

"Nothing much... Do you know of Nirvana?" his voice became cold as he looked at the man in front of him.

" Hah? Nirvana?... Are you freaks all after that whatever it is?..." a scowl appeared on the older man's face "Just not long ago that weirdo Brain came asking the same... Thought couse I knew about lullaby then I probably knew about Nirvana... Well I told him I know nothing" he scoffed, and without warning he moved his styche forward trying to kill the boy who ducked and without a word stubbed him in his other hand.

" Who is this Brain..." he hissed, no mercy in his voice.

Not seeing any other choice the man replied " You'll let me go if I'll tell you?" he asked.

The king nodded which prompted the other man to answer " The leader of the oracion Seis" he answered " Will you let me go" he asked trembling, completely in the mercy of the mage and his horrible spear.

The man nodded " Of course.. I always keep my promises" he said as he swiftly moved Gae Dearg and speared the reapers head " I let you go... To the place you deserve to be" he said quietly.

" Now then" he thought as he slowly turned to the other side where a scared black haired teen stood eyes wide.

" Hello Kageyama... Will I have the pleasure to fight you or will you just give me the flute?" he asked the shaking boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two minutes after that the dark wizard was bound, and the flute secure.

Akiya turned around to see a group of people coming toward him, and a certain redhead in their lead.

" Took you long enough " he said smirking " What took you so long?".

Erza looked around wierdly, her eyes narrowing at the dead dark wizard " You.. You killed him?" she asked with astonishment as anger sipped inrinro her voice.

" Yes.. Any problem with that? " he asked her.

" You know in how deep of a trouble did you put the guild in?!" she raged.

" You shouldn't speak about what you don't know Erza, the law is firmly on my side as it is stated in the closure of handling of dark wizards, decree twenty one paragraph six A. quote : "In cases of extreme danger the wizard or witch are allowed to execute the criminal for their own safety" quote end. " he told her with a smile, his hand extended to give her the demonic flute.

But before she was to take it, the flute started to glow, it's skull like top suddenly shined brightly" Stupid mortals... I am growing tired of your bickering it is time for me to end it all " a voice came from the object as it suddenly growed into an imposing demonic figure with skull like head and three hollow eyes.

Akiya jumped back his mind suddenly flashing the knowledge to him" Damn it.. A sealed demon from the book of Zeref "he cursed.

" Let's take it down! " the dragon slayer yelled with excitement as he moved toward the demon" Fire dragon iron fist! " he called as his hand striked the beast, creating a hole in it.

Akiya smiled, and opened the gate of Babylon, releasing a huge aamount of projectiles toward the monster, and soon the others joined him as well.

The demon though was still standing, it's eyes bearing down on the wizards "Foolish mortals! I am the great lullaby.. It is time for you all to hear the tune of death!" it called as prana moved toward it and a magical circle appeared around it.

Mira took several steps back, her hand clinging to Akiya who simply smiled.

The monster finished the circle, bit nothing happened" What?! " the monster called.

Akiya smiled" Even after everything you are nothing but a flute... With so many holes there is no tune you can play " he said as a blade appeared in his hand, but before he could move Natsu striked the monster on its head with a huge flame pillar, reducing the creature to nothing.

" Well... I guess that's one way of ending the problem " Mirajane said with a smile.

" Yeah... No kidding.. But I would say we better go" Akiya replied, indicating on the destruction around them.

With a gulp Gray nodded "Yeah... Let's go before the rune knights will he here" he said, and with those words the fairy tail wizards started to run, leaning a poor struggling Kageyama on the road.

End of chapter 7

Please check my pole on my profile , Its important.


	8. chapter 8

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

An : thank you all who followed favoritad and rewieved. Just a reminder there is a pole on my profile.. Please vote.

Chapter 8.

The morning was bright, the streets were full of people, the smell of freshly baked bread and the chippering of the birds made the walk in the streets of Magnolia a very pleasant activity to the black haired boy.

Akiya was walking slowly, savoring every sound and smell, a small smile was placed on his face. He remembered the times when he was a child in Uruk, how he walked with his father around the city, how the people greeted them, her remembered the smells and the structures and a small smile appeared on his face.

His mind wondered to his life in the last two years he was in this world, how different it is.. How difficult it was for him to except that Uruk was finished and how in his fear he lost his ability to fight and his dreams... He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the running pink haired boy in front of him till it was too late and with a thud the two wizards bumped into each other, making the young dragon slayer to lose his balance and fall and for the king to clutch his head.

Blinking several times, Akiya felt a strange sense of deja vu, as he cast his eyes on the dragon slayer.

" Oi! Look were you're going jerk!" the salmon haired boy raged on the young king, his eyes still not looking up as he inspected himself.

Akiya broke into a series of chuckles " Really Natsu? That's makes it a second time...".

NatsuNatsu looked up at the voice and squicked in surprise as he saw who he bumped into " Oh.. Akiya!" he called " How about you will come on a quest with us?" he asked hurriedly, his eyes darting around.

Lucy behind him paled as she heard what he asked " N-Natsu" she stuttered.

Akiya raised his eyebrow.. It was obvious to any child that they were hiding something.. But it wasn't really his problem now was it?

With a smile he nodded " Why not? It's sounds like a plan.. So what's our mission then?" he asked, he really didn't need money but he always looked for some entertainment.

" Oh.. Yeah it's a mission to dispel a curse on Galuna Island... They offer a crazy amount of money!" he called.

Akiya's smile growed.. That's definitely sounded interesting " Very well.. Let us go.. I guess you head to the Hargeon then? " he asked with a smile.

" Yes.. But we should get going.. We need to help those poor people " Lucy said trying to sound all heroic but failing miserably.

" Yes.. We should.. Let us be going... We have much to do " he said a smirk on his face, turning 180 degrees and moving toward the train station, the two wizards and the cat right behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As they arrived to Hargeon, after giving Natsu a moment to recover from the train ride they headed to the port.

They moved between people, asking for a ride to the island only to be met with strict refusals.

" The cursed island? Do I look like I have a death wish? If you will listen to my advice.. Stay away from this accursed place" a ferryman told them seriously.

Lucy was shaking, and she felt her resolve weaken " Um.. Natsu.. Maybe that's not such a good idea after all" she spoke slowly, but was met with a darkly smirking face of the monarch of Uruk.

" Really Lucy? What about those _poor people_ " he asked sarcastically, which made the girl to shut up.

" Well.. Maybe we should swim there!" the dragon slayer suggested.

" Not that I can't do that.. But I doubt our blonde freind will survive the treap" the black haired teen said casually " She will probably drown in the middle of the way.. Who knows maybe there are sharks who will try to eat her too?", his offhand comments made the girl to shiver and shrink into herself.

" You're right.. Well than what shall we do?" he asked the older boy who smirked in response.

" I do have a way of transportation.. But we will use it only if you two will promise me not to tell anyone about it.. Also Natsu.. You are going to have hell on it.. ".

The boy just smiled reassuringly " Huh.. Nothing can be as bad as trains! I am not scared " he flamboyantly declared.

" Well.. I think it's going to be alright.. So when can we use it? " Lucy asked as she desperately clang to the sudden solution they got.

" Right now... Let us just go to a more secluded .. I need some space " was the answer.

" Very well! Let us go!" the younger boy cried.

" Aye! "

" Hmm.. Don't say I didn't warn you " the king said as they walked out toward a side alley.

Xxxxxxxzzzzz

Lucy was on the her knees, vomiting her stomach out, from all the things she expected this was not one of them.

Her mind wondered to how she came to her current situation.

Their group of three wizards and a talking cat left the harbor toward one of the side alies, where they stood looking around, only for the black haired king to smile widely as the golden distortion of his magic appeared and out of it a construct came out.. One the likes of which she never saw or heard of.

It was a construct made of gold, with huge green appendages like wings attached to it. The majesmajestic construct had a seat in the middle of it toward which the boy moved and set down motioning them to move toward him " Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked as if annoyed.. But she knew he was enjoying their dumbfounded look.

Finally getting out of her shock she moved on it and the boy instructed her to use a belt which he gave her to fasten herself to the hand of the seat so she won't be sent flying off.

Natsu did the same, and looking around he spoke dissapointly " What is this thing?" he asked " It's so weird.. How can it move on the ground?".

The king chuckled " It doesn't" he said as his hands touched the control Pilar... And all of a sudden the _thing_ taken to the air with such speed she felt her guts jumping out, on the other hand the aircraft flight was smooth.

And that's how she found herself here, on Galuna Island less than five minutes after they left, spilling the contents of her stomach out. Silently she cursed the boy who was standing on the side with a small smile on his face.

The dragon slayer on the other hand.. Was lying unconscious on the floor, his eyes closed and his breath rigid.

She pitied him.. His motion sickness was one of the most horrible cases... She didn't even want to think how he must felt to lose his consciousness.

Finally getting up, she approached the black haired boy, a snarl on her face and an urge to slap the boy on his face...but she restrained herself... She valued her life at least a bit after all.

Instead she looked darkly at him " This.. Was really unnecessary Akiya... You could've at least warned us first..." she snarled at him.

He looked amused at her " I did warn you didn't I now?" he asked with an annoying smirk, he suddenly moved his hands up as he stretched " Also it was necessary... After all somone needs to punish you for taking an S class mission without permission" he finished, his eyes boring into her.

The blonde shuddered before it registered what he said " You know?!" she asked surprised.

Her response was a snort " Of course I was just speculating but now I know for sure" he suddenly moved closer to her, his face an inch from hers " And I am sure you won't tell anyone right? After all you two just tricked me" he whispered.

Lucy took two steps back, fear visible on her face " O-of course" she said "We just tricked you to come with us..." she confirmed.

" I am glad we are on the same page... Now then let us see how is our third freind doing" and with those words he approached the unconscious boy and slowly moved his hand near his face, sending a jolt of prana into the other boy, which made him jump up as if he was stabbed.

" Calm down Natsu.. It's only me.. We arrived" he spoke calmly.

The wizard looked at him with fear " Akiya.. Please remind me not to annoy you or get on your bad side in any way or shape alright?" he begged.

" Aye!" Happy chipped in, his blue face had a green tint to it.

The black haired boy laughed good naturally " That's won't be a problem... In any case we should start moving.. As we were flying I saw a small village and a temple... I say we move toward the village first... The contractor will most likely be there".

" Makes sense..." the celestial wizard said when suddenly she caught on to something " Wait just a moment... You saw? As we were flying?" her voice couldn't fully deliver her feelings of surprise " How the hell could you see anything!?" she asked.

" That's a secret " the older boy replied before he started to walk toward the village, not even sparing a glance back, from the moment he came something felt odd and it was working on his nerves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey was standing in the harbor, his eyes scanning the area looking for the two unruly wizards of his guild.. He really hoped he will be able to intercepte them. Otherwise the guild master would most likely send her... He shuddered just at the thought.

"Excuse me sir" he asked one sailor after making sure he himself had all his clothes on " Did you perhaps saw a kid with a pink hair? Or maybe a blonde rude girl?" he asked hopefully.

The man narrowed his eyes in concentration, before nodding slowly " Yes indeed.. Two people matching the description came here.. Looked for a transportation to the cursed Galuna island... Well I told them like that lad.. I am not coming any closer to the cursed place that's how I told him lad.. Not me nor anyone else in their right state of mind..Shiver me timbers if those two went there " he finished before turning around and walking away.

Grey cursed.. They definitely came here.. But they weren't around.. The only conclusion was that they already left toward the island which wasn't good.

But without any other choice the ice wizard moved toward the local lacrima call center and after paying the fee he contacted the master.

"Master Makarov.. I am afraid they already left toward the island.. What should I do?" he asked, hoping that the old man won't send him there.

The old man on the other side was furious as he muttered under his breath about punishment and how they will regret the moment they stole the contract. Finally calming down he turned to the lacrima again " Very well Grey.. In that case wait there I'll be sending Mira to help... When she will arrive you will both head to the island..." the man said.

"But Master... I don't have a means of transportation..."

" I doubt that will be a problem.. I am sure the She devil will be able to come up with something..." and with those words and a drunk smile on his face the connection was cut.

Grey could definitely imagine what the take over wizard would come up with.. In his mind he pitied the man who is going to be the target of the scorn of the famous she devil .

With a resigned sighe he went to a small bar not far from the call center and ordered something to drink while he waited for the other fairy tail wizard to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The stood in front of the village which made the young king scoff, this place wasn't really a village.. As even villages were bigger than this in Uruk.. No this was more of a settlement than anything. The structures were nothing if not primitive, even the wall was made of primitive materials.

Slowly the group approached the gates of the village, and were stopped by a pair of guards who looked at them suspiciously "Halt! Who are you? What is your purpose of coming here?!" one of the guards asked darkly, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

" We are fairy tail wizards... We are here for the quest" the black haired man spoke authoritivley.

The guards face brightened "Oh.. Thanks goodness somone finally arrived.. We were waiting for so long.. Please forgive us our behavior.. We will escorts you now to the elder" he said with a huge smile.

Akiya narrowed his eyes... There was something wrong here.. He could feel it in his very bones, and it worried him greatly.

As they walked, the king took a closer view of the village. The people were dressed archaicaly, in something that reminded him of native american shamans. Instinctively he used structure analysis to try to determine if there was something wrong with the village itself and suddenly he froze on his place.

Looking around wildly the wizard tried te decide what to do. The two other wizards saw their third and undoubtedly strongest member freeze on his place, stopped their movement as well.

" Akiya? Is everything alright?" the blonde decided to ask the king.

But he didn't answer, instead hehe approached one of the guards with them, the man turned around, his black hair moving slightly with his move looked at him questionly.

" Tell me right now " the wizard spoke darkly, which made the guard to take several steps back " What exactly going on here? Who are you people?" he asked.

The man blinked "We are the villagers who requested the mission.. Why do you ask?" the man asked, confusion written all over his face.

" Tell me the truth!" the wizard snarled " Your entire structure is one of demons!".

The two other wizards blinked slowly when it suddenly downed on them what their freind just said and with this realization they moved into battle positions.

The guard hurriedly put his hands up " Please calm down... That's exactly why we called you here.. Please just come with me to the elder.. He will explain everything" the man's voice was pleading.

Akiya narrowed his eyes and looked at his two freinds with a question in his eyes.

Natsu just blinked at him dumbly, but the girl nodded showing her approval.

" Very well... We will come with you.. But believe me if this is a trap you will pay dearly... I fought much more dangerous enemies than a bunch of demons" he said as he continued to walk.

The guard nodded gratefully, a look of relief washed on his face.

It took them several more min to get to the elders house. The guard approached the door and wanted to knock only for the door to open and strike him on the face.

The elder was an old man of short stature, his head was bold and he was wearing a sort of shaman attire.. Also in his hand a long staff was held.

" Welcome fairy tail wizards and hopefully our saviors... Thank you for coming..." he spoke with a phatos which made a tick mark form on the black haired king braw.

" Let me tell you of our horrible fate...For some times now every night our people are becoming demons... We do not know what to do for although most of us return to normal when the day comes some of us stay in the same condition and we are forced to kill them... " the man's face was full of sorrow which made the dragon slayer to jump in.

" We will help you! "he said enthusiastically.

" Yes we will.. Just please tell us what you want us to do.. And when did it start " Lucy said reluctant.

Akiya stood there, his eyes narrowed and said nothing.

" It's started when the moon became purple... From that day our curse started.. Our request is for you to destroy the moon! " the elder said.

Lucy stood there her eyes wide and mouth open " D-destroy the moon?" she asked surprise and disbelief in her voice.

Before the man could answer he was interrupted by the black haired boy" Bullshit " he spat" This is all one big Bullshit.. Destroy the moon.. What kind of idiots are you? Do you have any idea how huge the moon is? Or how important it is for the world? Also " his voice became icy cold" That's has nothing to do with the moon I am sure of it... Your entire body is demonic! Even now! There is no magic which can made a human into a demon partially and to be reverted.. I am sure of it! In any case we will help you.. But I need to think and I am not staying here for another moment.. So I will be outside thinking of the situation. You two are more than welcome to do whatever you please " he said darkly as he stormed out toward the exit.

The old man looked shocked" I - I " he tried to say something but couldn't.

" Please don't take it hard... Akiya can be sometimes like that... I am sure he meant no offense to you he was just shaken... "

" Oh.. Alright as long as he will help us... I must thank you for your help as well.. Please feel free to do whatever you want.. If you need to know anything please let me know " he spoke and after he bowed he went back inside, leaving the two to their actions.

" Well Natsu... I guess we should go explore? " she said uncertainly" Akiya did say something about a temple right? "

"Lets do that!" the dragon slayer called "I am all fired up now!"

" Aye sir!"

End of chapter 8


	9. chapter 9

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

An:there is a pole on my profile.. Please vote.

Chapter 9.

Akiya walked back and forth, his mind working furiously as he tried to deduce what to do next. He didn't like the situation.. He felt as if he was missing something he should have known.. Something obvious, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The demons.. For he refused to call them anything else, were sure that the problem was with the moon... The moon which was currently purple...

His mind suddenly froze as he face-palmed himself mentally... How he could miss it he had no idea.. But it was so blatantly obvious the moon was purple here.. But it wasn't so outside he was sure of it so how come the moon was purple on this island alone.. His mind drifted to the temple he saw when the flew here, the temple which was decorated with moon motif!

A smile appeared on the young kings face as he summoned a golden spear from the gate of Babylon, a spear which was radiating holy energy, he couldn't be too careful with demons on the island.

With a smile he reinforced his body to impossible level and launched himself forward toward the temple.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu walked briskly, his hand was lightend with flames to illuminate them the path in the darkness.

They walked carefully, their eyes scanning every last part of their path... Or rather it was only Lucy who was careful.. The dragon slayer instead run forward, his flames casting wild shadows all around him.

" Natsu! Wait for me!" the blonde called her guild mate " I don't want to stay..." she didn't finish her sentence, for the solmon haired dragon slayer suddenly stopped, his eyes looking at something.

Lucy carefully looked to the same place where her freind did.. And her eyes widdend. For in front of them something big stirred... It was grey and huge, around four to five meters.. She felt her body stiffen even more.. For the giant thing was nothing but a giant **rodent**!.

" Natsu! Save me!" she cried in panic, as the creature suddenly lurched forward as it assulted the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at the creature with annoyance " What exactly is this thing?" he asked with a sneer as he jumped up his hand igniting with flames" **Fire dragon iron fist! "** he screamed and striked the overgrown creature, which squeeld in pain and was sent flying far off.

Before Natsu could say anything Lucy grabbed him in a hug, her body didn't stop shaking" Thank you thank you thank you " she didn't stop muttering as she thought about the.. The overgrown mouse!

The boy looked at her weirdly" Um.. Lucy?.. Lucy? " he asked worried but the girl didn't say a word.

"Lucy is weird.. Right Happy?" he asked the blue cat.

" Aye!"

Xxxxxxxxx

The black haired teen entered the temple slowly, his senses high on alert for any wrong signature.

The place was deserted, there was no one in the the hallways and it didn't make him feel any easier... He didn't like the place and the unnatural silence within the building.

Closing his eyes he extended his senses, letting them wander, to feel the energy around the place.. And to his surprise there was no demonic energy.. On the contrary the place was brimming with ancient power.. The likes of which he recognized easily... The likes of which made him angry.. For the place was brimming with divine energy.

His hand tigtend around the spear, his eyes narrowing, but he continued looking for magical signatures and finally he found it.

There were several, four living and one was weird.. It was as if it was dead but still there.. It was wrong but not dark or malicious and honestly it intrigued him.

The signatures were coming from under him, which meant catacombs.. He had two choices. One was to blow his way through while the other was to look for an entrance.. The first one was faster while the second was less dangerous. But Akiya was pissed off with the feeling of the divine energy and wasn't in the mood to look for another way in, so he opted to just destroy the ground under him, which he did by simply creating an explosion with a low level spell and he was now standing in front of a large chasm which looked dip, and with a smile the king took to the air before descending gracefully down, into the unknown and the signatures.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey was standing on the side, his hand on his braw in a sign of defeat.

How did it come to that?

Right now two very scary girls were holding one of the boat owners and trying to persuade him to take them to the cursed island... And by persuading he meant that Erza had her face an inch from the man's face, her eyes glowing darkly and in her hand a long blade while Mirajane was standing there a large black magic ball in her hand.

He had no idea why the redhead came... After all the guild master said he will be sending only the She devil.. He really felt pity for the poor man who's only sin was he owned a boat.

" Grey! Come here.. We are leaving this fine man agreed to fare us to the island!" the redhead called, braking the ice mage from his musings.

"I am coming!" he called as he hurried toward the queen of fairy tail.. He had no interest in irritating her after all.

Going on the boat he bowed his apologetically to the man who looked as miserable as one could imagine. With a sigh he closed his eyes trying to ingonre the bickering if the two S class wizards...This was too troublesome to deel with.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lending gracefully, the king looked around him, his eyes took several seconds to acostumate to the darkness.

The place was large and one could easily loose his way in those great halls but currently, he wasn't worried, he could feel the signatures of the mages and so could easily navigate if will be neccecary, but what interested him more was the last signature which wasn't moving.

He moved toward it, his eyes scanning around, making sure there was no traps and the like.

When he finally arrived to the place of interest he stopped on his tracks, his eyes looking at the huge ice mountain which was enveloping _something_.

At first he thought that the signature was coming from the thing inside.. But after a quick structural analysis he concluded that the signature came from the ice itself which intrigued him greatly, and he decided to stay there for some time to study the phenomenon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Natsu and Lucy entered the temple, and the first thing they noticed was the big hole in the middle of the hallway.

" Umm.. Natsu? What should we do?" she asked the pink haired boy who stopped and smelled the air around them.

" Akiya was here" he said " He went down the hole... So we should as well.. Come on Lucy!" he said as he jumped down.

The blonde girl looked down the deep chasm and gulped lightly.. She really didn't like the idea of jumping.

Suddenly she felt herself lifted, the exceed took to the air" You should really go on a diet Lucy " he said as he took the two of them down the chasm, where they were met by the pink haird boy.

" Come on! Akiya is this way! " he said as he turned to the left, the girl right behind him.

They walked several minutes before they found him, on his knees near a huge block of ice.

" Akiya! Are you alright?!" the girl ran toward the boy who she truly feard.. But her worry was currently stronger than her fear.

The king turned to the two of them with wide eyes " Shh you two" he whispered " The mages who walk those corridors will hear us.." he said urgently " And I still didn't finish reaserching thus phenomenon" he berated them.

" Huh?" the pink haired boy asked dumbley " What mages?".

"Those who stand right behind you" said an unknown voice.

" Yeah those behind us.." Lucy started to say when she froze and turned around her eyes growing like saucers at the people who stood there.

They were a weird bunch.. One was a guy in an expensive set of clothes, complete with heavy overcoat like cloack and a helmet.

Behind him was a woman with pink /red hair who looked at them murderously, another guy with blue hair and ridiculously large eyebrows and the last one was a guy in jeans without a shirt long ginger hair and long sharp claws.

" Hmm.. How careless of me.. To let anyone to come close to Deliora" the man in the helmet spoke darkly " Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

" We are investigating the problem of the villagers" the king spoke confidently "I found this very interesting thing.. And decided to try to learn about it as much as possible" he said with a smile " I don't know what exactly is it within the ice shell but I can definitely say it is dying.. And the ice is somehow alive... Most likely a cursed human" he was speaking more to himself than to the man in front of him.

" W-what did you say!?" the armored man asked urgently "What do you mean by dying? Deliora dying? The demon is dying in there?!" by this point he was nearly screaming.

" Hmm.. Yeah.. Whatever this ice is.. It's totally killing the thing there by absorbing it's life force .. Deliora you called it? Well I don't know what do you want to do with it... But I doubt it will be of much use" he said and turned again back to the ice.

The man stumbled back in shock " No!.. It's impossible!.." he said as he took of his helmet reveling a young white haired man under it " That's couldn't be happening!"

" He is obviously lying to you Lyon sama! "the girl said hurriedly" He probably just scared you will succeed in releasing it! "

The boy blinked one.. Twice, before his eyes narrowed" You are right Sherry... "he said quietly" I am the cold emperor! You dare to try to lie to me?! " he screamed.

Before any of them could say a thing, Akiya turned around, a dark look in his eyes and out if nowhere all around the girl weapons came out of a yellow dimension.

" SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH " the boy said darkly" I will not hesitate to kill you little girl.. As for you " he said as he turned to the cold emperor" You dare to suggest that I.. The king of Uruk will need to lie to you?! " his voice was cold as ice" You want to face the demon? Alright I will give you the chance... I will destroy the shell of ice... But don't come to me for help.. " he finished and turned around toward the block of Ice.

Sherry fell on her but and gulped.. The boys attitude wasn't like the one of a regular legal mage.. The blades around her were posed to strike and she knew it will be deadly.

Lucy was rooted to her place at the desplay and the darkness within his voice.. She was reminded again of how vast the difference between them.

Lyon just sneered" You are an idiot! The iced shell cannot be destroyed " he chuckled.

Akiya turned back to him" That's true.. But only technically... " he didn't elaborate instead he called forth a small elaborate blunt dagger and was about to stab the ice when a familiar voice came from behind him.

" No don't! "

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Grey stood there, before the iced shell, his eyes bulging... Here.. In front of him was the object of horrors untold.. The monster who destroyed his home and family.. Who killed his last family.

They moved toward the temple right as they arrived to the island.. Correctly predicting the group wouldn't be still in the village.

They went into the catacombs, only to be met with the surreal scene of a girl surrounded by blades trained on her to kill if neccecary, two of their guild members standing frozen in shock and a group of people who were led by non other than Lyon Vasita... But right now what stood in his head was the iced shell and the demon within it.. The demon who his guild mate just said he will release.

Seeing the boy turn with a dagger which he was ready to plug into the ice he screamed to him desperately " No don't!"

But Akiya didn't stop.. His hand moved forward and the dagger was stubbed into the shell.

Mira stood there.. Her eyes wide.. She definitely didn't expect the boy to be here.. And the dagger he held.. She remembered it.. It was the same weapon he used to save Elfman.

As the dagger impacted the ice there was a small shudder and for a moment nothing happened.

Lyon cried triumphantly, and Grey sighed in relief only for the two of them to take several steps back as the entire ice globe shuddered, and started to shake.

"W-what?.. How?" the white haired man exclaimed " How did you do it? What's going on?".

Grey felt anger swell within him.. The idiot has literally murdered Ur!

" I simply destroyed the enchantment... I am not sure what will be the results though" he said as he jumped back and took the two others from the ice "I am however sure that the demon regains all his power... After all I didn't melt the ice but rather broke it and reversed it." he said.

The ice continued to shake.. And slowly a part of it fell, and a second later the entire globe melted into a huge puddle of water.

A horrible roar came from now free demon.

" Finally! Now I will be able to show how much better I am that Ur! " the white haird man said as he launched at the demon " **Ice make : dragon!"** he called forming a huge ice dragon which moved forward to attack the huge demon, however before it could even come near the demon, the entire thing melted into water.

" What?! " the teen screamed surprised.

A small man then appeared from out of nowhere, his face hidden by a mask and a staff in his hand.

" Zalty!" Lyon called " What are you doing?!" he asked baffled.

" I am sorry boys.. But I will be taking the demon with me " he said with a chuckle " But before that.. We should really get rid of you.. Hmm come now Deliora.. Be a good demon and destroy those fools!" the man cried viciously.

In response the demon roared, dark energy started to gather around it as it readied it attack.

"Everyone take cover!" Erza called as she moved behind one of the columns.

A second later a beam of red light was launched from the demons mouth toward the only remaining person who stood in the open.. Namely Akiya.. He stood there with a smile on his face, his long black hair moving rapidly.

None of them noticed the water puddle slowly raking shape.

Mira wanted to scream in horror as the beam approached the man, only for something to shimmer in front of him and the beam suddenly split and vanished.

And standing there, in front of it was Akiya.. And Mira had to admit he looked good.

The small man.. Just like all the others were positively shocked.. " What?.. How?" he stuttered.

Akiya sneered " Is that all you've got?" he asked mockingly " Hmm.. What a weakling" he said, an object hovering in front of him.

It was a white staff, with beautiful embroidery and gentle touches.

And it absolutely radiated power.

The prince sighed " It's time to end this.." the staff suddenly took to the air " Stuff of light ; Purge" he said simply, which made the rod to lighten up and a beam of light was shot out of it toward the heavy demon.

" I think.. I should vanish from here" the small man said quietly before he ran away.

The beam impacted the demon, and an explosion occurred, and when the dust cleared, all what was left of the mighty demon Deliora was just it's memory.

The wizards around looked wide eyed at the boy in front of them, who simply yawned.

Lyon fell to his knees " How can I now prove I am better than Ur?" he asked in despair.

"You.. Don't have to prove it.. Lyon.. You already did" a voice came from the far side of the room, where the water puddle was just several moments ago.. But instead now a woman was lying there.. She was wearing a heavy winter clothing and she had a short purple hair.

The two ice wizards were frozen in their tracks.. The only thing that they both could say was "I-impossible... Ur?".

The woman smiled weakly " Yo guys... Long times no see".

End of chapter 9.


	10. chapter 10

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.

An:There is a pole on my profile, please vote.

Chapter 10.

The two ice make wizards stood there, their mouths agape " How is this possible" the white haired one said quietly " There should have been no way of saving her... Did I... Did I really nearly murdered Ur?" he asked quietly.

Grey didn't answer, his eyes were as wide as saucers and his vocal cords refused to function.

Ur was lying on the ground, unable to get up, exhausted and barely alive.. But still she was alive... Somehow someone destroyed the iced shell no.. He somehow reversed it.. She knew of course that if it would have happened even a day later she wouldn't have any life force left at all, and Deliora would have been dead as well.. And yet somehow.. She was alive and the one who did it destroyed the demon effortlessly.

The mentioned black haired boy approached her with curiosity written all over his face, as he came closer he stooped down looking at her " So you are the anomaly I felt from the ice?" he asked, disappointment clearly on his face " I thought it was some sort of interesting phenomenon... But it's makes sense.. Sacrificial magic.. I have to say I am surprised to find such magic in this world.. " he trailed off his eyes narrowed

" You are in desperate need of more energy.. Your body is nearly depleted " his hands suddenly glowed as he came closer to her, only then noticing the frightened look on her face.

" You shouldn't be scared of me " he reassured her " I am a fairy tail wizard "he said showing her his mark, and without another word he touched her hand, letting his energy to enter her body, slowly and carefully, making sure not to damage anything.

The woman gasped as energy started to circulate through her body, and the changes she felt were instantaneous. Where before her body was tired and weak, now it was full of energy and vigor, when before she barely felt her magic, now it was brimming with life.

Slowly, she stood up, her legs barely holding her.

" You should be more careful.. It's better if you will see a healer later on" he said before turning to the white haired ice mage, who was still in stupor.

" And now.. I have several questions for you" he said with a smile, which sent shivers down Lyons spine.

" Don't fear.. I am not in the mood to fight" the king said sincerely " I simply have several questions".

The man nodded, not like he had any choice in the matter.

Grey, finally coming out of his shock ran toward the barely standing woman, and helped her to stand straight.

" Thank you Grey" she said quietly.

Akiya at the same time closed the small distance between him and Lyon " I have but few questions, mainly what exactly you were doing here?.. Oh I know you wanted to battle the demon.. But what I don't understand is how exactly did you plan on destroying the powerful sacrificial magic?" he asked, his eyes pierced the other man.

Lyon looked uncertainly at the black haired man in front of him" I was using the moon drop gathering ritual, to collect the moon drops which are said to be able to destroy anything " he said quietly, looking guiltily at the woman standing on the side.

" I see.. Lyon was it? " Akiya asked with lifted eyebrow" When you came here.. Was the moon purple? " he asked with interest.

The boy shook his head" No.. No it wasn't.. It just kinda happened "he said shaking his shoulders.

A small triumphant smile appeared on the boy's face" Thought so... I am such an idiot.. We could have finished it long time ago "he sighed.

Natsu looked at him" umm.. Akiya? What are you talking about? Now that the demon is defeated we can return right? " he asked bewildered.

" Tell me Natsu.. Do you remember why we came here? " he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The dragon slayer furrowed his braw" To defeat the demon? " he asked confused.

The king moved his gaze to the blonde girl" What about you Lucy? Do you remember? " he asked her.

" For the golden key obviously! " she said, and blushed" And to help the natives with the curse "she said in a smaller voice.

" That's right Lucy.. And pray tell me.. Did we? " he asked.

" N-no " she finally said" The moon is still purple " she said.

" Precisely.. So we still have a work to do... And I just figured out what was going on " his eyes shone with mirth.

" Wait just a moment " the angry voice of Erza Scarlet reached him before he was able to say anything else" I don't think you are doing anything... Rather you are coming with me back to the guild and getting your punishment.. I am very disappointed Akiya.. I thought you will care more for the rules " she said, glaring at him.

" A punishment? What for ? " Akiya asked innocently.

The eyes of the redhead bore into him" For taking an S class mission without permission obviously " she told him darkly.

The boy blinked twice" S class? " he asked bewildered, and turned to the two other teens" Is this an S class mission? " he asked darkly.

Natsu nodded solemnly" It is.. " he said quietly.

Erza looked between the two, her eyes narrowing" Wait just moment " she spoke in a low voice, glaring at the pinkty" Are you trying to tell me _you_ _did not_ tell him this was an illegal mission? " she asked dangerously.

The boy squirmed under her gaze" We didn't tell him " he confirmed.

Erza wanted to say something more only to be interrupted by the young king.

" If you want you can berate them all you want later.. But currently I have one last action to take... So let's head back to the village " his eyes turned to the four guildles wizards " You can accompany us as well if you want.." he said before he turned to Ur.

" Lady wizard.. I do know not your name but that's not important right now.. You are weak and need rest, can you walk? " he asked.

The woman nodded, but as if to dispute her words she stumbled without Grey's help.

Akiya sighed, and summoned a stretcher from the gate" Please lie down, " he said gesturing at the floating stretcher.

The woman nodded tiredly as Grey helped her onto the stretcher.

Mira, who stood silent all this time flinched as she recognized the stretcher as the same one Akiya put her on all of those years ago.

" Well.. What are you waiting for?" he asked " Let's go and finish our business here"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Entering the village, Akiya looked around disgusted, his eyes darkly sweaping at the demons around him.

The elder, Moka came toward them, slowly, his eyes looking at them hopefully " So? Did you find a solution" he asked.

Akiya looked at him " We did, demon.. But I would prefer not to help you.. Unfortunately it's part of our work.. So I will help you... You want me to destroy the moons.. Idiots." he said and without another word to the offended elder, the young king took to the air, a long golden white Lance appeared in his hand.

Standing in the middle of the air, Akiya directed the weapon toward the sky" Trap of Argalia! " he called and the weapon lightend up with golden light and shot a bright beam toward the sky.

And suddenly it impacted something, and the skies shatterd.

Erza and the others looked with wide eyes as it looked like the moon was broken. But a second later purple fractures started to fall from the skies, and the white moon shined through the fracture.

Slowly, the black haired boy landed on the ground, an unreadable look on his face.

" Here you go" he suddenly spat at the elder " Your purple energy which covered the island has been shuttered.. You will all regain your memories soon enough. But I won't stay here on this accursed island for even a moment longer!".

" What is it that you hate us for?" the old man asked, hurt.

" What do I have against you?! What do I have against you! " Akiya screamed, his face morphed into an expression of pure hatred" I hate each one of you supernatural being! Demons! gods! Spirits! I hate all of you! And if I could I would have exterminate each and every last one of you! For the honor of Uruk! And for the memory of my father! " he screamed, his aura becoming darker by the second.

Without a word, Akiya summoned his Vimana and took off.

The entire group looked to where the boy was just a second before.

Mira stood there, her eyes wide. Never before had she ever saw Akiya with such expression.. This was not the sadistic look he had when he lost control over his powers.

" He is in pain" Ur said quietly " I know those kind of people.. With those kind of pains" she spoke sadly.

The old man now turned up demon nodded " It is quite alright.. I can see he has suffered from my kind.. Your payment is right here" he said, giving them a full pile bank notes.

Erza shook her head " We did not accept the mission properly, and also as an apology for our freind actions we will not accept any form of payment" she said firmly.

The short elder nodded " Thank you for understanding.. But please at least take the golden key... It will be more of a use to you than to us" he asked as he took the key out.

Erza was about to refuse only for Mira to step in " We will.. Thank you very much" she said taking it and throwing it toward the blonde girl " Here you go Lucy" she said with a smile.

" Will you stay with us to party?" the elder begged them.

But Grey protested. " I am sorry Elder Mokka but we have a patient to bring to a healer" he said gesturing to the lying woman on the stretcher.

The old demon nodded " I understand.. It was a pleasure to meet you all" he said with a deep bow.

" The pleasure was ours.. Now if you will forgive us" the black haired ice wizard said.

"Wait!" came a voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw Lyon coming toward him.

" I will be coming with you" he said, his eyes gleaming with determination.

" Do as you please" the other wizard said, as he moved toward the line of water.

Xxxxxxxxx

Akiya was sitting on his Vimana, his eyes closed as he flied toward the mainland back to the guild. Soaring up high, far from the eyes of the people under it.

He closed his eyes, letting his anger disappear, as he thought of his actions. It was true that he hated any inhuman creatures.. But his lack of control was not good.. He could practically see the horrified faces of the others.. But he couldn't help it.

Looking at those demons, feeling their energy reminded him to much of that day and he felt his hold on his emotions faltering.

It took long to arrive to Magnolia, and vanishing the aircraft, he used his ability to float to arrive safely to the ground.

He was a few streets from the guild hall, and with a relaxed sigh he walked fast, already planning on drinking something strong, only to freeze in his place.

For the guild hall was destroyed, the roof was sprouting several iron pillars and the walls were broken as was the furniture.

Dread filled the boy's heart as he hastened his walk, his eyes scanning everything around him.

As he approached the destroyed hall, somone came out.

" Akiya! It's you! Thank goodness for your presence" it was Levi who spoke.

" Levi.. What happened here?" he asked her " Is everyone alright?" he asked worried.

The girl nodded " Everyone is just fine.. Come into the basement.. The master is there" she said as she walked back in, Akiya walked tentatively after her.

In the basement, the wizards were sitting all around, drinking. The dimunitive wizard on the counter even more so.

" Master.. What's happened here?" the young king asked the old wizard.

The man hickuped as he looked at the young wizard in front of him "The guild hall - Hick - was demolished by Phantom lord.. They are trying to provoke us.. Which they will be able to use against us in front of Era - Hick -" the old man's eyes became unfocused.

Akiya sighed.. The other guild was lucky they did not harm anyone.. For if they would.. A small smile cripped to his mouth.. Well he could always show them how wrong they were for picking a fight with the king of Uruk.

End of chapter 10.

Sorry for the shorter chapter..


	11. chapter 11, retribution

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

An :this chapter might make you think that Akiya is overpowerd. So my answer is :indeed Akiya is overpowerd, so if you don't like it, please don't continue reading.

Chapter 11.

The veil of darkness of the night which enveloped the world was pierced by the light of the stars and the moon, casting a pale white light on the empty streets.

In a big house on the outskirts of Magnolia town, in a big house, the light was on in one of the windows.

Within the room, a man was training, his body moving fast, his moves agile and flewid.

In his hand he held a long bladed sword, with which he was currently destroying the training dummy in front of him, his long hair moving behind him.

Akiya ducked as if under an enemy blade, his body moving through the techniques he learnd what felt like thousand of years ago.

As he stubbed the blade into the dummy he scoffed, wishing his favorite blade would have been in his hands right now. The blade which was a real peace of art and was given him by his father some time into the war.

Unfortunately the blade was currently out of his reach, sealed within the vault of endless light, sipping the power of Ur, his greatest weapon.

His mind filled with the thrill of using the blade which was created specifically for him, and this reminded him of his father, which made nothing to quell his fury.

Akiya wasn't sure why, but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to control his anger and hatred. From the moment he left the island he was nothing but a lump of hatred toward the supernatural creatures, and truly wanted nothing more than to go back there and destroy each and every last one of them.

But he could not, and he knew it. For this will be a disaster to Fairy tail and he would never knowingly destroy the place he counted as family of sorts to him.

So instead here he was, venting all his pent-up emotions onto the poor training dummy which looked more like a hacked tree than a training utility.

With a sigh, the king vanished the blade from his hand, and looking out of the window, noticed that it will be dawn soon and decided to take a small walk, to clear up his head.

He took a heavy cloack out of his wardrobe and covering his face he walked out of the house, the chill of the morning hitting him with a pleasant breeze.

A smile appeared on his face, before he closed the door and walked toward the center of the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The light of the rising sun painted the horizon in deep crimson, illuminating the city of Magnolia. The streets were still mostly empty making the city look like a ghost town.

A young man was walking on the streets of the city, his face hidden by a cloack. He walked slowly, apperantly occupied by thoughts, his eyes in contrast were sharp and looked all around the place, scanning everything which was moving.

I'm his walk, the man passed near the central park of the city, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

For there, bound to a tree, three beaten people were crucified and apperantly unconscious. With a quick strides the man approached the scene and his eyes narrowed in fury.

"Jet, Droy, Levy" he said quietly "Whoever did this to you is going to pay dearly".

Hurriedly and carefully he released them from their bounds, after which he placed them gently on the ground before looking around.

Not far from him, a couple were walking. There was nothing special about them, just a man and a woman who apperantly decided it was romantic to have a walk on dawn.

Akiya smiled darkly, unfortunately for them they will have a change of plans.

"You two!" he turned toward the two of them, his face still hidden "I need your help".

His tone and voice convinced the male not to argue, instead the two nodded, frozen in their fear, the hooded man's aura pressing on them.

"You see those three?" he asked rhetorically "You will take them now to the fairy tail guild for medical treatment... Am I clear?" he asked darkly.

The two nodded submissivly.

"Very well.. Off you go" he said, before turning around and running away, his destination clear.. It was time to destroy some phantoms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he continued to run, Akiya gathered his thoughts. Just the day before the guild master warned them not to do anything. And knowing the consequences he agreed. However this was until they hurt some of the wizards in the guild. It was one thing to destroy a property.. But hurting some of those who were under his protection?!.

Fury boiled within the young kings stomach.

Finally reaching outside the city, where no one will see him he called up the Vimana, ready to move toward Oak Town.

As he seated himself comfortably, he smiled deviously. Those idiots did not know what they gotten themselves into.

The image of the master chasiteting him came to his mind, only to be dismissed. What the old man didn't know won't hurt him. Right?.

And with this thought he thrusted the exelaretor to full speed, defying the laws of physics as he vanished in the speed of thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving to Oak Town, Akiyas face darkned as he moved his cloak to cover his face completely. He knew that he had to finish dealing with phantom lord as fast as possible before the fairy tail guild could come here first. If he will be found.. He sighed deeply before vanishing the aircraft from under him and activating his levitation, landing gracefully on the ground.

Quickly entering the town, the king easily spotted the castle which served as the phantom lord guild hall, and with a dark smile on his face he moved closer, making sure his hood covering his face.

He stood there, and activated his circuits, imagining the activation of Enuma Elish which he used as Aya trigger to activate his magic.

A second later the glow of the gate of Babylon appeared, and a dark frown appeared on the young kings face. A frown which quickly became a look full of loathing and hatred, as he channeled all his frustration from the last days.

"You fools" he said quietly "You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, do you?" his voice became a dark hiss "No one touches those under the defense of Uruk and coming out unharmed.. Rejoice, as enemies of Uruk you are no better than those monsters we slaughtered back then" his eyes gleamed as he summoned the weapons he wanted.

"Goodbye.. Phantom lord"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jose Porla, the wizard Saint and the guild master of the phantom lord was sitting behind his desk, unconsciously playing with his mustache.

He looked over another document and swore darkly. He hated it, day after day the same annoying activity signing documents as if he was a clerk.

A sudden smile appeared on his face as the latest work his guild got came to his mind. Even now Gajeel and Juvia were in Magnolia trying to locate the Heartfillia girl. Or at least Juvia did.. He knew very well Gajeel didn't care much about her, rather just wanted to smack the fairy dragon slayer.

As he signed another document, he suddenly felt a spike of energy outside of the guild house, and before he had the chance to understand what was going on, an explosion went off, and the entire castle shook horribly.

Without a word he jumped up, ready to check what was going on, only for another explosion to destroy the entire wall right in front of him.

A shiver run through his body as a cold voice came from outside.

"Jose Porla.. Prepare to die"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirajane stood in the darkness. Her eyes trying to find anything around her, something familiar, but she couldn't.

She did not recognize the place she was in, it was dark and smelled horribly, it smelled of decay and death and she didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly a light not far from her caught her eye. She hurriedly moved forward toward the place from where the light was emitting, and froze.

All around the place were hundreds of dead, their bodies burnt and blacked. Some missed parts of their bodies and generally it made her feel sick to her stomach.

A soft crack under her foot made her look down, only to scream in terror.

Under her foot, lying broken was a man's head, it's skull cracked.

She looked desperately around, trying to find at least one living person, her heart pounded, tears appeared in her eyes.

Where was she? How did she come here?

A clanking noise came to her ears, light the noise of a steel on steel and desperately she ran there, her eyes full of hope, not even noticing how the place behind her which just a moment ago was illuminated suddenly dimmed, covered in the same darkness which surrounded everything else.

And indeed, there were living people.

There was around ten of them, all dressed in heavy armor, their helmets covering their heads. But the most striking future to her was the scent of fear around them as they watched right forward, toward a pair who were standing in front of each other.

One was a woman, who's entire being screamed of beauty and desire. She was tall with a figure which even under the heavy armor which she was wearing looked perfect, too perfect to be human.

Near her, floating was a massive bow like structure which was radieting power like Mira never felt before.

A shudder passed through her.

The other person there was clad in black armor, his long black hair was falling on his armor.

Suddenly Mira understood where she was. This was just like last time, this was Akiya there, standing right in front of one of those who invaded his homeland.

She didn't want the boy to fight the creature in front of her. There was no way that a human could ever fight against something like that.. There was just no way.

Looking around, at the crposes of people who probably served under Akiya, the white haired girl started to get some of the boy's hatred toward the likes of them.

"Innana" came the voice of the young prince "You have created enough destruction on this earth!" his voice was full of darkness and hatred "For thousands of years you have manipulated the lives of mortals as if you are God!" his eyes narrowed "But I will put an end to your games! Today I will finish you monster! And tomorrow your entire so called pantheon... For Uruk!" he called.

The woman just smiled "Huhuh, little prince what are you going to do? I don't believe there is much you can, but it doesn't matter

. I am going to kill you myself! How dare you puny humans to fight against our will! I promise you that I will kill you slowly and after that I will destroy each and every thing that you care for little prince! You're dead! "she called, and as if on a cue the huge bow near her started to shut at the boy.

Mira's breath caught in her lungs as she felt the output of energy which was released with every shot of the bow. She closed her eyes, unable to watch what happened to her friend who was standing there.

Akiya just smiled, his hand raised up and the darkness which signaled the opening of the vault appeared there, bringing a sword to his hands.

It was a long sword with a straight blade and a beautiful handguard which looked like the wings of a eagle, the handle, the guard and even the blade itself were black like the darkness of a worm hole and the vibe which it gave was unreadable.

Without a hesitation, the prince gripped the blade in both hands before he launched himself toward the incoming projectiles, avoiding some while ripping the others with his blade, closing the gap between him and the monster.

Mira finally opened her eyes, ready to see her freind dead and destroyed only to be surprised to see him moving between the arrows destroying them and closing the gap.

Innana's face lost its smirk as the blade appeared, feeling something unnatural from it.

She jumped back, furthering the distance between them, narrowing her eyes. She tried to understand what exactly was the energy that the boy was using but couldn't come to any conclusions.. There was this dark vibe from it, a power which terrified her terribly.. But there was something else there.. Something that was holding it together.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide in fear.

"You! How dare you!" she called.

The boy smirked "Recognize something Innana?" he asked mockingly "Maybe that the blade is created from the bones of Dumuzid your lover?" a dark glint entered his eyes "Unfortunately there was nothing that could hold my power as a container for a blade without being destroyed... And if there is anything that could be said about you monsters is that you have very durable bones... And infused with volcanic gold? It's the perfect container for my power! "he cold as he destroyed another arrow.

The woman's rage spiked, her eyes filled with blood " You dare?! I will kill you! Screw playing with you... I will destroy you.. I will kill you... I will rip your throat.. No I will make sure there is nothing left of you!"she screamed.

A huge spike of energy came from her, and suddenly she vanished but her presense was still there.

Akiya on the other hand looked up, lifting his blade toward the sky, he started to chant softly.

" **The beggining is the end, all that has a beggining has an end, all that has an end has a begging. Thou who belive to be above, Thou who saw not the Harsag Zalazalag, there is no end nor beggining, everything is an illusion. Rejoice at the endless light!**

 ** _Retribution! "_**

At the same time another voice came from the skies above **"An Gal Tā Kigal Shē** **Mountain Range-Shaking Firewood of Venus! "** And from the skies, coming from far away an arrow created of a power so strong which made Mira fall to her knees as the unstoppable power raced toward Akiya who's blade was glowing with dark energy.

Just as the energy shot pierced him, a beam of dark energy so powerful it made the arrow look like a matchstick left the blade and engulfed the entire arrow toward the skies with astounding speed.

The woman was frozen, terrified, her face a mask of fear and terror.

And just as the beam striked the woman, Mira woke up with a scream.

End of chapter 11


	12. chapter 12 :lord of thunder

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.

An:please vote on the pole on my profile.

Chapter 12.

Lucy was walking slowly toward the guild hall, her mind wandering. Her eyes took in the beauty of the clean streets with the beautiful flower arranged along the walkways.

Behind her, Grey and Natsu were arguing as usual their voices carrying through the streets, alerting everyone in a radius of a mile of their presence.

A smile appeared on her face... She was glad she joined fairy tail.. The guild was wonderful with good people, friends and a great master and a beautiful Guildhall. Her smile faded as she remembered what happened to the guild hall.

A drop of rain touched her nose, making her jump in surprise and look up in bewilderment, for where just a moment earlier was a shining sun now was covered by dark clouds from where it started to raining.

"A-what?" the two other wizards said in surprise at the drastic whether change.

"Drip drip drop" came a feminine voice came from their front, and a woman clothed in a heavy winter clothes her blue hair in an old fashioned style was partially hidden under her heavy fur hat.

"Who are you?" Grey moved forward, his eyes locking with hers "What do you want?" he asked her darkly.

"I am Juvia the rain woman" the now named Juvia said, her tone dark.. Which was really weird with the blush that suddenly appeared on her face as she looked at the ice wizard "I am here to take Lucy Heartfilia.. Give her to us and your guild will not be disturbed any further" she said, trying to hide her blush.

"Don't talk bulshit" a gruff male voice came from behind her, coming from tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He had red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and had no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body was covered in sets of simple, round studs. "I still didn't even get the chance to kick the so called salamander's but" he said with a feral grin on his face as hihis eyes homed on the pink haired dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at him darkly "We will not let you take Lucy away!" he exclaimed "And you are on the manu today.. Or maybe not you reek of metal" the fire dragon slayer said, making a disgusted face.

"You are really getting on my nerves Salamander" the iron dragon slayer said "I am Gajeel Redfox and I am going to rip your tail fairy!" he called before he charged forward.

"Lucy take cover" Grey said quietly "We will take care of those two" he said as he nodded to her.

In the meantime Juvia looked at the blonde with boiling anger "Love rival!" she exclaimed before her she moved her hands forward and a large magical circle appeared in front of her letting loose a huge torrent of water toward the ice make wizard who in took off his shirt, reveling his muscled body and making the rain woman to blush even more deeply.

"Let's see how your water fares against my ice!" he called "Ice make :Lance!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mira walked into the guild hall, her long white ponytail waving behind her.

Her blue eyes scanned the entire room, which was filled with her guildmates who were gathered together around the diminutive master whos face was red from fury.

"It's good that you've arrived Mirajane" Mira turned around surprised by the owner of the voice, the redhead Tytania Erza the queen of the fairies and her rival.

"What makes _you_ say that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not a good time for our regular rivalries Mirajane" the sword wizard said seriously, surprising the she devil greatly.

"What ha exactly?" Mira asked anxiously as she looked at the redhead piercingly.

"Phantom lord stroke again.. This time though they attacked Levy Jet and Droy.. The three are currently in the Infirmary together with Ur" Erza said, her voice full of anger and fury , filled with dark emotions like Mirajane never expected to hear from the other girl.

Mira's hands clenched as she heard it, anger filling her eyes "This time they have really crossed a border" she hissed "They should be tought a lesson".

"I agree" the other S class wizard said "And the master agrees.. We are heading there soon.. I was just about to go look for you and Akiya... We are going to crash them" the redhead said darkly.

Mira laughed shortly "I really like this side of yours Erza" she told her rival "I will go look for Akiya then.." she said before she turned around, only to feel a gountled hand resting on her shoulder.

"Be careful" Erza told the white haired girl who nodded.

"I will, thank you" she said before she walked out of the guild hall toward the king's residence.

She was walking briskly,anger fueling her moves when she felt it.. Two familiar signatures were fighting two unfamiliar ones in the direction she was going.

Without hesitation she changed into her she devil form to the great surprise of the people around her and took of toward the place from where she felt the battle was going.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Akiya walked forward, his face hidden by the heavy cloack, lightning crackling around him, coming from the long beautiful blade in his hand.

In front of him stood the man.. No the animal who he came to slaughter.

The man was reeking of dark magic, and Akiya felt that it altered him so much that even his black hair color was not his original one.

"Who are you?!" Jose Porla asked trying to hide his fear "How dare you destroy my castle?! Do you know what Era will do to you when they will find out what you did? Or better do you know what I will do to you in several seconds?!" the wizard mm saint expclaimed with bravado.

Akiya raised an eyebrow in amusement as he continued to come closer to the man" Than it fortune that no one will be able to give a testimony now isn't it Porla? "the king asked, a cruel smirk on his face "Your guild is destroyed and most of your wizards are most likely dead.. Those who aren't I will kill later... However" the king moved his blade forward "I first have to finish you up first.. So let's get it over with" he moved the sword in an arc starting counter clockwise.

"I had enough of you!" the man exclaimed, and activeted his magical circle, summoning thousands of shades.

Akiya looked amused at those creatures, their red orbs under the dark hoods with the crest of the phantom lord guild. He moved his blade forward, feeling the energy of the blade humming within it, and smirked.

The phantoms all attacked him at once, swarimg him like a school of piranhas only to be cut to nothing by a simple wave of the blade, the lightning eradicating them in a matter of seconds.

The wizard Saint felt fury rising within him at the destruction of his minions, he activated his magic and started to cast every spell toward the man in front of him, hoping to stop him.

To his charging, Akiya just moved his blade, destroyibf his magic or blocking it with lightning shields and static fields.

"I had enough of that" The young king said darkly moving forward "My time is short..." he said, only for the red black haired man to smile darkly at him.

"I admit.. You are a worthy opponent! But the time for games is over!" the dark wizard called moving his hand back " **Dead wave**!" he called letting loose a vortex of dark energy toward the cloaked opponent, a smirk on his face "Good bye!" he called as the vortex hit the boy in an explosion.

And as it did, the wizard saint burst out in a manic laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey swore as he had to dodge another blast of hot boiling water... He had no idea what made the blue haired girl so upset.. But for some reason she increased her attacks tenfold after he commented on the gloomy rain.. Perhaps she was fond of it?

At the same time Natsu sent the iron dragon slayer soaring via a punch in the gut followed by a large pillar of flames right out of his mouth.

So for now they had the upper hand but it would take several more moments to take the girl down.

A spike of energy from the other side of the alley alerted all four combatants that they weren't alone.

Juvia turned around to see what was the source of such a dark energy and in such great quantity, only to freeze in shock and fear at what she saw.

Standing there, with a long tail moving rapidly, black wings and white hair stood a demon.. No a she devil and around her lifted hand was a great dark energy swirl, extending a feeling of darkness making her shiver. The devil's black eyes scanned her darkly and her mouth twisted in a devilish smirk.

" **Soul extinctor!"** the devil called as she launched her magic toward the blue haired girl, who stood there still, fear and shock holding her in place.

The time stopped as the deadly spell moved closer to the water wizard. The world fell silent as if someone switched off the voice.

Juvia closed her eyes, the rain intensified as her fear rised, her mind frozen not even a thought going through it as she readied herself to the obviously deadly spell to connect.

A second passed, then another one and slowly Juvia opened her eyes still full of fear.

Only to gasp at scene in front of her.

Grey Fulbaster, the ice make wizard and her opponent just a moment ago stood in front of her, his hands extended forward and remnants of a wall of ice around him. His chest was rising heavily and his face was strained his eyes locked on the she devil who stood there, surprise evident on her face.

"Why?" the water wizard couldn't help but ask, not even noticing the sun light shining upon her, her eyes filled with moisture.

"Do I" the boy said heavily "Need a reason to save somone?" he asked, falling to his knees.

Juvia stood there, frozen in shock. The man just told her he saved her.. His enemy for no other reason than becou he could.. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked at her savior, only then noticing the light shining high up above her instead of the constant rain around her.

Her eyes widened in wonder "It's so beautiful" she said quietly to herself.

"Indeed it is" the ice wizard said quietly, exhausted.

The she devil moved toward them, her black eyes scouting the area as she moved fast.. Much faster than was humanly possible.

But Juvia didn't care, instead she simply stood there near the lying body of her savior her eyes taking in the light of the sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mira ran toward the stupid ice wizard who jumped right into her spell like some stupid hero or like one of those Gryffindors from those popular series.

The sun shone brightly now that the rain stopped, the exact opposite of her mood right now.

As she approached Grey, she shifted herself to the side as a body came flying toward her.

The man who striked the ground was a tall man with spiky black hair and who's body was currently full of bruises and several burn marks.

Before she could understand what's going on, a pink haired boy came running toward her, dressed in black and orange and his usual white scaly scarf his hands ignited with flames only to collapse right when he reached the black haired man.

Mira sighed.. She really didn't have time for this and she was late as it is. Deciding quickly she looked at the four people in front of her before lifting the black haired man and Natsu in one hand while taking Grey with her other one before turning to the blue clothed girl who's eyes were focused on the sun as if she saw it the first time.

"You" Mira said darkly "Come with me, and no funny business. Am I clear?" she asked, a sweet smile which should have been out of place on a devil but somehow wasn't on her face.

Juvia nodded in fear before she followed the retreating she devil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jose looked at the dust, a manic smile on his face. His eyes shone with malice which turned to anger as he surveyed the damage the assailant did to his guild. The castle was beyond repair, most of the walls were destroyed, and from the burnt smell in the air he doubted many of his wizards survived.

The wizard saint grit his teeth and turned back toward were he striked down the hooded figure deciding to torture the body of the one who did all this, only to freeze.

Rain started to pour from the skies as if Juvia was back, the skies darkened as they were covered by great gray clouds.

The dust cleared, and there standing as if nothing happened was the assailant. His blade in his hand and static energy dancing all around him.

"What?!" Jose screamed in rage, his eyes filling with blood.

"Well well" the man said moving his blade to the side "How... Disappointing" he said quietly "And to think that I was actually warry of you" the man chuckled "So much so that I decided to use an A plus divine construct taken from the dead body of the thunder monster Adad ... How foolish of me".

Jose took a step back as the man took a step further, only for a smirk to appear on his face as he saw the big figure of Aria appearing behind the man, his green clothes ruffling in the wind and his eyes which as always were covered filled with tears.

"It's so.. Sad" he said as he tried to cast his magic planning to drain the hooded enemy from his very life force only for the man to turn to fast for him to react and stabbing him with the blade.

The wind wizard screamed in agony as the lightning from the blade surged through him, frying his nerves and killing him on the spot.

The wind ruffled the hood of the man who turned back, and sneered at the now shocked wizard saint.

"Your people are as subtle as gorillas" he said "Unfortunately I don't have time to play around with you... So its due time for me to finish this in one swoop" and without another word he lifted the blade up.

Jose stood there, fear in his eyes. He could not belive with what ease the man.. No monster! Killed Aria.. Not to mention how easily he destroyed the castle.

And for the first time in his life Jose Porla understood what's teror is.

The man floated up, standing on the air as if it was solid floor.

" **Thunder here my words. Thou my servant and with my word thou shall strike! Zamani Adad!"**

At this words thunder striked and the blade shone with great light, and as it did the man positioned the blade down toward were Jose stood frozen in terror.

"Good riddence Phantom lord" the hooded figure said.

The clouds gathered, and from them a thunder stroke.. So powerful that as it touched the castle it destroyed it, leaving nothing but a deep scorched carter in the middle of the streets.

And for many years to come, the people of Oak Town will tell the tale of how the god of thunder appeared in their town, clocked in black and surrounded by lightning and destroyed the guild who trumpled on his shrine.

The tale will become so popular that on the place where once stood the guild hall of Phantom lord, the people of the city will build a shrine to the thunder diety, with annual festival at the day of his coming upon their city.

But in the mean time, Akiya vanished into the darkness and using the Vimana to return back to his home before anyone will notice his absence.

End of chapter 12.

Adad :one of the thunder gods in ancient Sumeria.


	13. chapter 13

**Heir of Uruk.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 13**

Makarov Dreyar was not known as an angry man, hell anyone you would ask will tell you he was a carefree booze loving short old man.

And for the most part they will be correct. However this was all true until it came down to his family.. If anyone would ever hurt his family he would soon find out exactly how dangerous a wizard saint can be.

And right now he was one hell of a pissed off wizard saint.

Three of his children were brought back to the guild hurt and passed out, their injuries not life threatening but horrible enough to rise his ire...this was no simple brawl.. No this was war!

And that was why most of Fairy tail were currently traveling toward Oak Town... If phantom wanted war.. Then war they will get!

The old wizard cast a glance at his guild members, all fired up their eyes shining with determination.

It was too bad that Akiya didn't come with them but Mirajane explained what happened and why she decided not to call him.

On the other hand it might be for the best... After all he knew how dangerous the king of Uruk could be when his ire was raised.

Disembarking from the train the mass of wizards walked toward the center of the city their magic ready to shoot the pesky phantom wizards only to stop in their tracks.

Mirajane stood there her eyes large as she tried to take in what she saw. Where once a mighty castle stood now there was nothing but a deep crater and a huge crowd surrounding it.

"Im-impossible" she said quietly "What happened here?" she asked out loud.

"Oh my god" Erza was just as gobsmacked as her fellow S class wizard "All those people.. Are they dead?" her body trembled as the memory of her bid for freedom came to the for front of her mind.

Makarov on the other hand didn't stop to gawk instead deciding to get to bottom of this and hehe approached a man who had a big crowed around him.

"Excuse me" the wizard said "What happened here?" he asked.

The man turned toward the master of the fairy tail guild, his short brown hair neatly triimed and wide blue eyes appraising the wizard in front of him before he started to tell his tale his eyes wide with fear "I saw it happen!" he exclaimed "I woke up early as usual to deliver milk to the houses of the people when I heard an explosion. Of course I went right there to see what's happening, only to see the guild hall in shambles and several of the wizards of the guild trying to come out of the slowly collapsing building." the man took a deep breath before continuing his audience captivated" And then all of a sudden the skies darkened as great storm clouds started to gather above the guild and the rest of the city... And then I saw _him!_ "his voice went up.

The fairy tail wizards stood there just like the other folk listening to the man telling his story.

" _The thunder god_ was floating without any magic circle, _his_ body was covered in a black cloak which hidden his futures and in his hand a blade which looked as if it was made of pure lightning. His entire body was surrounded by lightning." the man stopped to take another breath of air.

"I felt the hair on my body standing up from all the static. But what made it even scarier was the man who stood in front of the thunder lord.. It was Jose Porla the guild master of phantom lord, his eyes wide with fear.. And the lord of thunder moved his blade forward before he said something in a different language.. A language I didn't understand.. And then _**it happened!**_ " the story teller called to the people.

"The fury?!" a child from the crowd ask the man who was apperantly delighted by all the attention he was receiving.

"Precisely! The lightning came at the command of its master and formed from the clouds as if it were a regular lightning bolt! But ney! No regular lightning bolt can reduce a full castle crippled as it was into nothing but vapor!" the man looked over the people before he raised his hands to the air dramatically "The bolt was so bright I had to close my eyes and when I opened them up there was nothing left only the thunder lord floating above it before he vanished into the darkness!"

All the people around them were standing there, their eyes wide until one person from within the crowd started a chant "All hail the lord of Thunder! The patron of Oak Town!"

The people around him slowly started to chant "Hail the thunder lord!" until the entire crowd bar the fairy tail wizards were chanting it with vigor.

Mira sniffed the air and something was feeling familiar.. She couldn't pinpoint it but the energy around the area felt familiar but she wasn't sure who...

Suddenly it hit her like galloping gorgons.. But she wasn't sure.. She had to make sure.

With that in mind she approached the milkman "Excuse me sir?" she asked quietly.

The man turned toward her "Yes miss how can I help you?" he asked her with a smile.

Mira took a deep breath before she asked her question "It may sound weird sir. But do you perhaps remember the words the thunder lord spoke?" she asked hoping the man remembered them even though they were not in a language he understood.

The man shook his head sadly "I am sorry miss.. But my ears could not understand the divine words of the lord" he sighed.

Miras face fell "You didn't get even one word?" she asked.

To this the man's eyes brightened "If even two words will be good than yes.. I do remember two words but I no not their meaning" the man said proudly as he saw Mirajane's eager face he straightened his back before getting serious " **Zamani Adad"** he said quietly only to see the girls face pale.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her "Do you perhaps recognize the divine words?" he asked her.

Mira nodded her head automatically "Zamani means lightning and Adad is a name of an ancient thunder diety..." she said quietly her mind drawing the lines.

" _Stupid stupid Akiya"_ she thought to herself _"How could you?"._ Without another word she turned back toward the train station.. Her mind was made she was going to confront him!

So engrossed was she in her thoughts she didn't hear the calls of the others behind her nor did she heed to the strange look on the milkmans face who still stood gobsmacked at her knowledge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seating in his spacious living room, Akiya sipped slowly from a golden goblet. His eyes scanned the room.

It was a spacious chamber with furniture of heavy wood and glass, the far wall was full of shelves with books in many languages.

Soft music was playing in the background.

On the wall right behind the beautifully carved table was the insignia of the ruling house of Uruk.. Ea in the middle held by two majestic golden falcons and a crown above them.

Akiya was very satisfied with this room and his mind was wondering how will it feel having guests here.. Or to be more precise a very specific silver haired guest.

His cheeks reddened slightly as he thought of her.. He didn't tell her that but he was quite enamored with her. He wasn't sure yet if what he was feeling was just simple attraction or something deeper but he knew he would figure it out eventually.

He took another sip from his goblet, enjoying the taste of the priceless wine fit for a table of a king, the slight bitterness running on his tongue.

He knew some people will think it's weird, maybe even disturbing that while just several hours ago he slaughter several hundred people, he was seating right here enjoying his wine and the music.. However it did not bother him, his care forgotten somewhere between the corpses of his comrades.

He was just about to take another sip from the wine when the front door was opened unceremoniously and an angry looking she-devil entered the house heading toward the young king.

"Akiya!" Mira raised her voice, her eyes full of anger "How could you?!" she asked her hand met the table which thankfully did not give down to her monstrous strength.

Raising his eyebrow Akiya looked at her quizzically "And hello to you too Mira" he said with a smile "What exactly are you referring to?" he asked his face innocent.

But this just made the girl grow more infuriated "Stop playing around!" she yelled "You know exactly what I am referring to! Now spill it out!" she said darkly.

Akiya snorted "First I am not sure what exactly are you referring to.. And even if I would" he narrowed his eyes "What evidence do you have Mira?"

The girl huffed in irritation "I recognized your magic signature! And also you were overheard by a man who although couldn't remember all what you said still remembered two words! One is **Zamani** which you told me meant in _Sumerian_ lightning.. And the second word was **Adad!** Which you told me how you killed!" she narrowed her eyes "Now spill it!"

Akiya couldn't stop himself from laughing, he laughed so hard it made his sides hurt "Oh Mira.. This is so good... No really" he told her as he saw her rage spiking "I will tell you everything.. But it was really funny how something as small as this could reveal who it was" he explained before putting the delicate goblet back on the table and motioned her to seat down "Seat down Mira.. I will tell what you want to know.. Care to join me for some wine? Straight from the royal winery of Uruk" he told her as he summoned another goblet and filled it with wine.

The girl set down and took the offered goblet "Spil it out" she said before trying the wine and her eyes lit up "T-this is heavenly!" she squealed.

He laughed "Yeah I know.. Truly fit for a table of a king" he said before changing his position to more straight and formal "Now for what you want to know.." he sighed "I can guess your question.. You want to know why I killed them all.. The answer is very simple Mirajane" he looked her directly in the eyes his black orbs gazing into her blue which made her blush slightly and to avert her eyes.

"The answer is simple.. They attacked those under my protection.. They became enemies of Uruk and for that they deserved nothing less than death" he raised his hand to stop her from interrupting "Let me finish" he said which made her calm down "They wouldn't have showed us any mercy should our roals been reversed.. Tell me Mirajane" he said quietly "How would you act if those bastards had Lisana or Elfman? Would you spare them if your siblings were tourchered?" he asked.

The silver haired girl stopped and thought of his words..Lisana would have been tourchered.. Or Elfman.. Unconsciously her magical energy spiked as her anger raised as she pictured the situation.

" Those bastards! "she yelled "I will kill them!" she said darkly.

Akiya nodded "Exactly Mirajane.. And that's what I did.. I am a monarch and fairy tail are under my protection.. Those who touch my people" he stopped as his eyes narrowed "Will be dealt with" he finished.

The girl set there in silence, her mind was working hard as she started to understand the young king.

Finally after another moment she sighed "Very well Akiya.. You convinced me" she smiled "Now can I get some more of this heavenly nectar?" she asked.

"With pleasure my lady" he said pouring more wine into her goblet "Enjoy" he said.

They set like that for another twenty minutes, enjoying the drink and the music talking some small talk.

Akiya wasn't sure if it was the wine or the good atmosphere but he decided he will try his luck. He took a deep breath and another sip of his wine for courage before he looked up the girl in front of him.

"Mira" he said quietly, cursing himself for his weakness as he felt his heart jump.

The girl looked back at him with a raised eyebrow "Yes?"

He gulped "I have something to ask you about" he said feeling his throat going dry.

" _Damn_ " he cursed inwardly "Kill a diety? No problem. Destroy a dragon? Piece of cake. Destroy one of the strongest guilds singlehandedly? Nothing easier. But ask a girl to a date? No.. He gets the week knee"

"Ask away" she said "It's not like you to shy away from asking" her eyes narrowed in worry "Are you alright?" she asked.

The king nodded hastily "I am alright..." he took a deep breath before speaking "Mirajane.. Will you go out with me?" he asked her in low voice.

Mira blinked twice, not sure she heard correctly "Come again?" she asked.

Swallowing hard he repeated his question "Will you.. Go out with me?".

Mira looked dumbfounded.. She did not expect that. She did not know what to say nor could she find any words. The boy just asked her out! The same boy who she fancied actually asked her to out!

Akiya on the other hand took her silence as a rejection. His face fell and the gleam in his eyes dulled "I am sorry" he said quietly "I..." but he didn't have a chance to finish because Mira finally found her voice again.

"Of course I will dummy" she said quietly as well "I will go out with you.." she whispered before looking back at him "But our first date has to be in a damn good place" she said with a smile.

It took the boy several seconds to register what he was told. But when he did a huge smile broke on his face "Oh don't worry Mira" he said smirking "How about that restaurant near the sea? What was it called again? Golden sun ? In a week? " he asked.

The girl looked back at him a smile on her gentle face "Very well! It's a date" she declared.

The sun was setting down, the light was shining through the window bathing the room in golden light.

And long after the girl walked away, the young king still set there a small smile dancing across his face.

End of chapter 13.

Sorry for this chapter. I know it's not very interesting. However this is the conclusion of the phantom lord arc.

Just wanted to say that although there will be some romance it won't be highly futured in the story, just occasionally.


	14. chapter 14

Heir of Uruk.

Disclaimer I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.

An :sorry for the long delay, I didn't feel very well.

On another note, thank you everyone who voted the pole is now closed and Akiya will be going for the time of the 7 years gap to a grail war.

Chapter 14.

The busy city of Magnolia was full of life at this early hour. People were walking through the shops, while children ran through the streets playing one game or another.

Here and there gossips were talking, and even though a week already passed the destruction of the 'phantom lord' guild was still the hottest topic.

In fairy tail things were even more hectic as a large crowd was watching on one of its strongest members was helping the queen of the fairies to train.

"Square your shoulders!" the black haired king commanded correcting the redheads stence.

"Hold your blade less tight, you need to use its flaw to continue to the next part." He nodded satisfied as the swords woman deed as he told her.

"Now, this might be a bit tricky but as you move - not before - release a burst of energy it will help your speed while giving some more punch behind your swing" Akiya instructed.

Erza looked at him weirdly "Can you demonstrate?" she asked him.

"With pleasure" was the reply "Brace yourself" the sadistic gleam in the boy's eyes told Erza she might have made a mistake.

Bracing herself nonetheless, she leveled her blade up only for it to be knocked out of her hand by Akiya and the strength was enough to stagger her.

"W-what?" she asked confused.

"Releasing the energy mid step will carry you several time faster.. It preety simple though the average magus does not have the magical energy to release enough energy for it to truly matter" the young man explained, his hand passing through his hair.

"I see.. Let me try" Erza said squaring her shoulders and moving forward, releasing the energy just as she started to move.

 **Boom**.

An explosion occurred around the girl who instead of moving forward, found herself in a deep crater.

Sweat dropping, Akiya walked toward his guild mate with a weird look on his face "I am curious Erza.. How much power did you release to create _this?_ " he asked bewildered.

Flushed, Titania looked up at the boy "I don't understand" she said more to herself "The amount of energy you used was minuscule and yet you moved so fast.. So why didn't I move at all?" she asked now clearly to him.

Sighing deeply the young king helped her out of the crater "Because Scarlet, this technique works by using the energy as a spring board, however your magic basically creates a small explosion to do that... But using to much energy will result in the ground itself being destroyed and to the losing of your footing.. I guess I should have explained it "he sighed again.

The girl nodded in understanding "I think that this is enough for today Akiya.. I need to take a mission.. Speaking of which do you want to join us?" she asked "We are going to subdue some bandits after which we will go rest in a nearby village if we will have time" .

The boy shook his head "Sorry Erza, but I have a date tonight" he said with a smile on his face "However I might just pop up later to the village".

The redheads eyebrows rose up in surprise "A date? Really? With who?" she asked "Don't tell me it's with the She devil!" her eyes widdended as she saw his smile "It is with her! I can't believe it! Wait until I will let the other know! That's hilarious!" unable to control herself the requip wizard fell to her knees laughing at the mental image of those two together.

"If you are done laughing at my date, I would suggest you go get ready for your mission" Akiya said annoyance evident in his voice "I have some stuff I need to do.. Good hunting" and he left leaving the still hysterical woman behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked out of his home and walked briskly, a smile on his face.

The sun will soon set and he was on his way to meet Mirajane.

His black crown drew many eyes to it who gazed in wonder at the sparkling black sign of power and status, whispering between themselves but the young king did not give them a second thought.

He finally arrived in front of the house and was about to walk the steps before the door opened revealing his date.

Mira was clothed in a long black dress, her usual ponytail missing, instead her hair was flowing on her back. A silver bracelet on her right hand.

Akiya smiled at her and walked toward her before bowing slightly and offering his hand "Will you give me the honor to escort you tonight milady?" he asked her a glint in his eyes.

The white haired girl smiled at him, admiring his choice of wardrobe.

His black suit with the silver trim, and the sigil of Uruk. His black eyes were glowing and the majestic black crown on his head all gave the impression of a young yet powerful king.. Which he was actually.

Extending her hand, she took his extended limb and bimmed at him "The honor is mine Your majesty" she responded.

They walked slowly, enjoying the evening breeze and the crimson skies of the setting sun.

They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Akiya" the girl said uncertainly "You said something about a restaurant near the sea.. But Magnolia isn't a port city" she asked.

A smile appeared on the young monarchs face "Well of course.. We are going to Hargeon obviously" he said amused.

"Wait" she said looking up "Are we really going to have to go in a train for an hour now?" she asked her annoyance obvious.

"Wow wow wow Mirajane.. No need to get all dark on me.. We will be arrive there much faster I promise you.. Sheesh"

Curious, the eldest of the Strauss siblings walked after the boy who took her to the woods, the great trees giving a feeling of mystery in the darkness.

Turning to face her, the boy let his prana course through him and the majestic gold and emerald arc appeared.

"Please Milady.. Right up this way" he said as he helped her get on the vehicle.

But Mira didn't like it one bit "Akiya.. I am not going on that" she told him firmly. "I saw the speed it can reach and have no desire to throw up all over my dress" her voice started to fill with annoyance. This date was not going as planned at all!

"Oh relax Mira.. I would not make it fly at its max speed.. And it's not so bad when you are the one flying it " he said as he nudged her toward the seat and finally he put her in it and strapped her into it.

"Now I will let you fly it! Try it, there is nothing difficult" he said before showing her the control panel.

She was really not sure about it, but deciding to try she put her hands on the panel which caused the vehicle to start gaining altitude.

Akiya himself just held the seat as he guided her at the control of the Vimana.

It didn't take her long to get the hang of it, and after several minutes she more surely piloted the plane.

"I am flying!" she called in excitement "I am actually flying!" she turned to the boy only to see him smiling, hovering beside her.

"I told you.. There is nothing difficult about it! Now let's head to the port town" he said.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed hyped up her previous agitation and annoyance vanishing.

One boom later the Vimana vanished and appeared near the town of Hargeon, leaving Akiya holding the chair his face a bit pale.

"Well.. We're here" he said his voice shaking "I know really pity Natsu and Lucy" he said which brought a laugh out of the she devil.

Slowly landing, the king helped his date off the flying vehicle after which it vanished into the golden light.

"You are so letting me do this again" she told him as they walked into the city.

A smirk appeared on his face "As long as you don't wreck it" he said which was rewarded by a punch to his shoulders and the two started laughing which they barely contained until they arrived to the restaurant earning a weird look from the guard in the entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Seating in the veranda, the two fairy tail wizards enjoyed the gentle breeze with the smell of the sea, while eating their meal.

"You know Akiya.. They acting remarkably polite.. Even more so than in most high end restaurants" Mira remarked.

The black haired king adjusted his crown "They serve a king of course they will" he said with a small smirk.

"Prat" she said looking at him "This place is really something" she sipped from the wine "It's good but not as good as the one you had".

He laughed lightly "Thank you.. Now Mira I am curious.. Anything interesting in the guild lately? I wasn't paying attention" he asked her.

The eldest Strauss nodded "Nothing major, but Loke was bareltbarely seen lately... I am not sure what is it about" she told him.

Akiya furrowed his brows "Loke.. Loke..." finally it hit him "Oh yeah! The celestial spirit womanizer" he said.

Mira burst out laughing "Womanizer.. That's a fitting description of him" she managed to say before she looked at him wide eyed "Wait! What do you mean the celestial spirit!?" she exclaimed.

Now it was his turn to open his eyes "You didn't know?" he asked, surprised "I thought it was well known which is why I never commented on it. Also this is why he is avoiding Lucy" he explained.

"I had no idea!" the she devil said "How do you even know about it?"

"Oh nothing special.. His magical core is very different from humans." he explained.

"I see" she said quietly "Well.. In any case what's your plans after this?" the girl pointed around her.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could go to that village the others said they would be going... What do you think?"

Excitement bubbled in her "Sounds good! I heard there is a hot spring there" she said.

"Sounds good" he said before sipping again from the wine cup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Vimana was summoned again, bringing another excitement burst from the white haired witch who insisted on driving.

An several moments later they were above the small village.

"Should we go look for the others?" Akiya asked.

"Sounds good " Mira said as they disembarked "I am sure they are probably around the inn..." but before she had the chance to say anything, a spike of energy passed through the area and Akiyas eyes narrowed.

"We should go" he said curtly taking the girls hand "Come on" he said as he dragged her.

"Let go! I can walk by myself" she said, only to be silenced as they vanished in a burst of speed, appearing not far away from where the spike of energy originated.

She looked up and her eyes grew wide "What is this?" she asked pointing at a collosal creature with a huge white mustache in a huge blue armor, an eerie glow around it.

"This" the king of Uruk said, his voice full of venom "Is a diety".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy Heartfilia was angry.

No, saying she was angry was an understatement. She was furious!

One of her guild mates was dying! Dying! And there stood this big fatso of a king with his huge mustache and refused to do anything because of some stupid law!

"Listen to me here, you big moran!" she yelled at him "Loke didn't do anything wrong! He suffered for three years! Three years! And all for Aries who didn't deserve what happened to her! It was Karen's fault that she used her spirits as nothing but tools! You have no right to bring about Lokes death!" sveshe yelled.

The king didn't acknowledged her disrespect, opting instead to bow his head "I am sorry.. But the law is the law" he said.

Lucy was about to lose it when a different voice interfered, a cold dark voice full of anger and venom.

"Don't try Lucy" the voice of the young king of Uruk rung in the silence "All the dietys are the same.. Cruel, uncarring and understand only one language... **Power"** he looked up at the spirit king.

"At first I thought different world different rules.. But I see I was wrong.. Whether it's Uruk or Fiore everything is the same! You are all the same"

He walked closer to the king of spirits hovering up until he could look him in the eyes "So I will make a deal with you.. We will duel".

As those words came out of the black haired man's mouth, everyone around him paled but Miras, who only smiled confidently.

"And what will be the terms?" the diety asked with interest.

"If I win you will let Loke back.. However should I lose you could do to me and everyone else here whatever you want" he said.

"Wait what?!" all the others exclaimed.

The spirit king burst out into a laugh, his body shaking "That is fine.. The law permits it and I am touched somone who ready to fight **me** for a comrade.. Very well than I accept" he said moving closer.

Akiya nodded as he returned back down "I can defeat you withwith one move.. But there will be no point.. So instead I will destroy using this!" he raised his hand and from the gate of Babylon a long black spear appeared.

"Preper to be crushed" the king of spirits said as he moved lifting his blade quicker than somone this large should have been able to and slashed down toward the young king.

Akiya smirked as he vanished in a burst of speed his spear blocking the blade with his speed and momentum making the spirit to stumble.

However before he was able to use it, the spirit vanished appearing behind him and tried to decapitate it.

Strengthening himself he parried the attack, his hands hurting from the huge mass he had to move. Pumping prana into his body he vanished from his spot appearing above the spirit king his spear raining down on the colossus, leaving deep gashes in the other kings body.

The spirit kingking howled in pain as he tried to block the speedy attack but it was futile.

Akiya smirked as he continued overpowering the diety with his speed only to notice the injuries healing.

"Impossible" he said quietly "It may not be Gae Bolg but there is no way that these injuries will heal so fast.. Something is wrong"

The spirit king vanished, reappearing far from Akiya "You have some skills boy! But you can't defeat me when the stars are out!" he exclaimed, lifting his blade which started to glow with energy.

"Akiya! Ran away! You can't defeat him!" It was Loke who screamed to him.

Akiya on the other hand just shook his head "No need to.. Now that I know what is his power source I can destroy him easily" he said summoning a different spear.

It was long and looked like a long scaled serpent, the tip looking like it's maw.

The spirt king, who's blade was now glowing like the sun was ready to release his attack when Akiya started to chant.

" ** _the magnificent light of the sun which brings light to all!_**

 ** _Darkness which tries to conceal the world!_**

 ** _I call thee! You who has the power to devour all light!_**

With every word spoken, the red glow of the eyes of the serpent intensified becoming like the fire of the abyth, while it's long scaled body becoming darker and darker.

The spirit wasted no more time releasing the energy pent up in his blade." **Stellar light!** " he called and an arc of light left the blade and moved to fast for the eye to see.

The light reached Akiya just a the last word left his mouth.

" ** _Apepp!_** " he called just as the light striked him.

"Akiya! No!" the others screamed in terror their eyes wide.

The king of spirits on the other hand didn't take his eyes off his target, his eyes narrowing.

Suddenly from where the light stroke, a dark veil appeared, which growd and engulfed the two combatants.

The spirit king looked around panic visible in his eyes before they grew in pain as a long black serpent like spear appeared in his body.

"Ahhh!" the king of spirit screamed in agony.

"Alas.. You've lost king of the spirits" came the voice of the human combatant from all around the darkness "You're in my world. The spear of Apepp having the power to create a realm without light.. A realm where the darkness is alive and under the control of the wilder.. You can't defeat me heewhere.. Not with your light outside of your reach" he hissed, his words coming a little like a serpents.

The diety gulped in fear, he could do nothing here.. This was the perfect counter against him.

Hanging his head in shame he turned to the human "You win.. Congratulations great warrior you have bested me.." he said.

Akiya smiled triumphantly "Now then..." he said letting the spear vanish causing the entire darkness to vanish with it "Its time to fulfill your end of bargain" he said.

The collosus nodded "Yes" he said turning to Loke who's body was fading quickly "Loke, from now on you are granted the entrance to the realm and your position again.. But you have to be thankful to these young people my old friend.. Who stood up for you" he said.

"And you" he turned to the young king "You are always welcome in the spirit world.. Somone of your skills and honor will always be welcome there.." he then turned to all the others.

"Thank you for helping me help Leo! You have my gratitude! Now I will be taking my leave" he said before vanishing.

Akiya turned to Loke, who's zodiac door was once again opened "Next time.. You should learn to trust your guild mates more" he said before turning to see where Mirajane is only to be grappled by the same young woman who hugged him tightly.

"You're such an idiot!" she screamed "How could you! You could have died" she sobbed.

Hugging her back, a smile appeared on his face "I am sorry Mirajane.. I am sorry" he said.

The girl didn't let go of him, holding him tightly and suddenly, there under the light of the stars she looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

End of chapter 14.

Didn't like this chapter.

I am curious guys who do you think Akiya should be in the grail war? I mean which servant (Archer is not an option).

Have a good night!


	15. announcement

Hi everyone apologies for not posting for some time.

And even bigger apologies for those who see this and wish to read a new chapter.

I'll be frank, I am not at all satisfied with the way this story was written thus I am abandoning it **and instead I'll soon start a new story that while similar to this one will hopefully be much better written with much better plot.**

Thank you to all who reviewed followed and favoritad this story, I hope you'll read my new story as it comes out.

 **Sakurai Uchiha.**


End file.
